25 Letters Series: It Started With 25 Letters
by hiileihawaiiangurl
Summary: Bella just found out that she was the daughter of Charlie Swan not the abusive Phil Dwyer. She was forced into being a prostitute for Phil. She left to her REAL father, and the least expected thing happened to her, Boy Drama. All Human. Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1: It Started With 25 Letters

"NOW GET IN THERE!" I was thrown hard, down onto the floor.

"YOU'RE WORTHLESS! THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE!!!" My dad-if you can really call him that- yelled. He slammed thee door.

I crawled into bed. Phil was right. I was useless, and that is how he made his money. People paid him to sleep with me, and I went right along with it. The ones that always went back for more were scheduled, which I had to memorize.

My boyfriend James, then his friend Laurent, then Phil's friend John, then his friend Royce, and many others. And then one a night, Phil himself paid _me_.

Oh! Sorry. My name isIsabella Marie Dwyer, but I prefer Bella. I am 17, and lonely. My mother died when I was 13, all those years she was Phil's 'money maker.'

I'm pale as a ghost, and a plain Jane. I have brown eyes and wavy-ish, curly-ish hair.

I have no idea where I got my curls from, because my mom's hair is wavy, and Phil's hair is straight.

At school I am known as a whore. But then again, that is how my family gets money. I have no friends if you haven't guessed.

Anyway, I shivered under my covers for a moment, and then got out, and in the shower.

I scrubbed my body, until the flesh was red, raw. I got out of bed and went downstairs. I guess Phil had gone off to baseball.

I let out a sigh of relief and went to the cupboard to make myself some lunch. I grabbed the peanut butter and jerked it out, that's when thick envelopes tied together with a rubber band. Usually I would have put them back in with out a second thought, but then I noticed my name.

Isabella Marie Dwyer

Phoenix, Arizona

I picked it up and took the first letter out. It's ink wasn't as dried out. It appeared that it was from some guy named Charlie Swan, from Forks, Washington.

_December 1, 2004_

_My dearest Isabella,_

_How are you? I know that it must be useless writing to you, I would get better results sending letters to a brick wall. _

_In each letter I have sent you-25 to be exact-has an official 15 dollar check that you will be able to use by December 4, 2009._

_You must be wondering why a stranger would be writing to you and giving you money. But I was notified of a certain young girl and her mother. Does the name Renee, sound familiar to you?_

_Well, in the year of 1989, Renee-your mother-left me, and took a daughter. The thought of the baby girl never occurred to me, I was busy grieving over the loss of Renee._

_What I am trying to say is that, you are my daughter, Isabella. You don't have to respond I just wanted to let you know. However, I would love for you to come and see me here in Forks. I don't care if it's 5 weeks, months, or years, I just want to see you._

_Sincerely, Charlie_

I dropped the letter and sure enough a check fell out. I rummaged through all the letters and they all had checks. I would be able to use the money by December 4, 2009 just like this man-'my father' had claimed. Today is December 5, 2009. I smiled, and my eyes lit up. I didn't even think about how this was the last letter and that it was from 2004, or the fact that my mother had lied to me, or even the fact that Phil, my step-father now I guess, had kept these letters from me. All I cared about was the fact that I now had 125 dollars, plus the extra 50 I had stashed under my floorboards.

I looked at the clock. It was 11:46. Phil was never home till 4:00. I silently thanked god, and ran upstairs.

I grabbed my duffel bag and grabbed drawer's worth of contents and stuffed them in my bag. I then threw my toothbrush on top and zipped it up. I lifted up the floorboards and grabbed my stash. And soon was out the door. Just one step closer to freedom.

I rushed to the bank and showed them my checks. They nodded wide eyed when I took out all the money. I gladly took the money and drove to the airport.

"Hi when can I get a ticket on the first flight to Forks Washington?" I asked the lady at the desk.

"Um, there is one available at 1:40." She said.

"Can I get one please?" I begged. The cost was 120, and I gave up my money gladly. The time was 1:35, besides if Phil got home early he would assume that I went to visit my mom's grave.

"First flight to Forks Washington is boarding now." I heard the lady on the intercom announce. I got out of my chair, and showed the too perky lady my ticket.

Pretty soon we were off and I was sitting next to a boy that looked maybe a little younger than me. He had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and russet skin.

"Hey, I'm Jacob." he said in a husky voice.

"Bella." I smiled.

"You going to Forks or Seattle?" He asked.

"Forks. I'm visiting my father. You?" I asked laying my head back.

"Neither." He grinned. I peeked at him.

"So, you're what? A sex predator that preys on the young female population at airports?" I poked him playfully. I didn't know where this was coming from, I was a natural shy person that was comfortable with the silence.

"Oh yeah totally." he chuckled.

"Aren't you a little young?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one who suggested it." he defended grinning. "And besides, age is just a number."

I laughed. "Anyways, so where are you going?" I asked laying my head back down.

"La Push. It the tiny Indian reservation." he laid his head next to mine. "I'm visiting my dad to."

We continued to talk for the rest of the flight about random junk. At one time we actually played rock, paper, scissors. I won 3 times, though I wasn't so smug when we arm wrestled. He buried me.

Sadly enough though, the flight ended, and we said our good byes and promised to meet up sometime in the future.

But with Jake's presence their reminded me the reason I came. At that moment, all I wanted to do was curl up and cry, but I had to stay strong. This was my new life. As I walked outside I stopped a cab and gave him the address that I had gotten from the letter. I handed him the remainder of my money, and asked him to step on it.

Eventually, my phone started to buzz. I looked down at the caller ID and saw that I had 6 missed calls, all from Phil. I took one look at my cheap phone and chucked it out the cab window.

I put my head back and nodded off. I was in a dreamless sleep when I felt someone shaking me.

"Hey. Hey kid!" I woke up to the loud voice of the cab driver.

"Yeah?" I asked. My voice was thick with sleep.

"We're here." he said softly.

"Oh. Thanks." I said and got out. He sped off as soon as I slammed my door.

I turned on my heal and faced the house. The first thing that caught my eye was the police car. So he was in the force.

Then I looked the house over. It was nice. Not new like Phil's, but it was nice. In that Antique-historic kind of way. Surprisingly enough though, I loved it. If Charlie was really who he said he was, and if he actually accepted me, than this would be new life, my new beginning.

**Huh? Huh? Was that a good starter or what?! Please leave me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Charlie

I put my bag on the lawn, and I knocked hesitantly on the door. A women with pale skin and caramel colored hair answered the door.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked smiling.

"Is um, is Charlie Swan here?" I asked.

"Yes he certainly is. Why don't you come in sweet heart, before you freeze." She smiled. When I walked into the living room my heart nearly stopped their were 4 teenagers sitting in the room. Weren't these enough children enough for one man, now he wanted to add another.

"Charlie! There's someone here for you!" The women called.

A man with curly hair came out of the kitchen with a blonde male following him.

"Hello." I said quietly.

"Why don't we take this upstairs." He suggested his face full of confusion.

"Don't you think she's a little too young for you now, eh Charlie?" Someone on the couch boomed chuckling. Charlie rolled his eyes and led me into his room.

"And you are?" he asked as soon as he closed the door.

"Well, I- I'm sorry, never mind. I don't know why I came here anyways. You're are clearly happy with your wife and kids." I said heading towards the door, but he blocked my way.

"Wife? Kids? I'm sorry, but I have no one like that. Everyone downstairs though, they are just the Cullens. Family friends. Now you obviously came here for something, so what is it?" He pried.

I gulped. I didn't know what to tell him, so I just went with a slight hint. "Hey dad." okay, maybe not so slight.

"Isabella?" He whispered, his eyes bulging. Then, he pulled me into a hug.

"I actually prefer Bella." I smiled.

"Oh my god! This is just amazing! How's Renee? Wow! Last time I saw you, you were just a baby!" He said.

"Yeesh Charlie. Give her time to breathe." A voice said behind us. I turned around, and the everybody that was downstairs was in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Alice." A little girl bounced forward and hugged me. She was small, maybe 4'10. She had pixie like features, and black hair that was cropped short, and put in a spiky hairdo.

"Um, Bella." I stammered.

"Aw! She's nervous!" A big burly boy with curly black hair, and dimples came forward and grabbed me into a hug and swung me around.

"I'm Emmett." He grinned.

"Jasper." A boy with honey blonde hair came forward to shake my hand.

"Rosalie." A girl with blonde hair, and a body any girl would kill for, said. She didn't have a very friendly expression, and she didn't come forward to shake my hand or hug me.

"I'm Carlisle." A man with blonde hair shook my hand.

"Esme." The woman with caramel hair came forward and shook my head. "Welcome to the family dear." she smiled and Rosalie made a sound that sounded a bit like hissing.

"Rose." Alice reprimanded quietly. Rosalie rolled her eyes and left the room. "You can stay in my room, Bella." Alice said smiling. I looked at Charlie confused.

"This is actually the Cullen's second house. They were kind enough to let me move in, and kind enough to move in with me. Besides this house is closest to the high school." He explained.

"Oh." I said quietly. Figures, the Cullens would be rich. "I'm going to go get my bag." I said. I bounded down the hall when I heard music coming from one the rooms. I could tell the song easily, even though it was acoustic. It was one of my favorite songs. It was Emergency by Paramore. I stood in the doorway and listened. It was a beautiful boy on the guitar. He had tousled bronze hair, pale skin, and boyish features. He played with such an intensity that I felt like I was at a concert. I closed my eyes and listened intently to the music. The music cut off, and I opened my eyes and I looked into sparkling green eyes.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

I gasped and turned 5 shades of red. "I, um, I-" Not knowing what to do I ran from the room and booked down the stairs. Naturally, I tripped over my feet and waited for the impact of the ground but a pair of strong arms caught me. I took my hands away from my face and looked up. Apparently the boy that had 'growled' at me chased after me, and saved me. He set me back on my feet.

"Sorry about before. That was really rude of me." He said apologetically.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have intruded." I muttered, still red, looking at the floor.

"Well, I'm Edward Cullen." He stuck his hand out. I looked up and he had a very dazzling crooked smiled on his face.

"Um, I'm Bella Dwy-Bella Swan." I corrected myself.

"Swan?" His eyebrows raised. "I didn't know that Charlie had a daughter."

"Oh. That's because my mother ran away with me when I was a baby. She-" I cut off looking at the ground.

"She?" I could tell that he wasn't trying to pry, he was just curious. Thankfully, before I could answer, Alice's voice rang out.

"Bella! Did you get your stuff?! Oh!" She appeared at the top of the stairs. "I see you two have met. Excellent. Now you've met the whole family." Alice smiled at me, but not when she looked at Edward.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go get my stuff." I said. I ran out of there to the front lawn in hope that my bag was still there. It was. I picked it up and went back inside. Inside, however, Alice and Edward were hissing at each other.

"…her, and go for Bella!" Alice insisted, but then saw me. "Hey, I see you got your stuff! Is that it? I'll show you the room." she took me by the hand and towed me upstairs into her-or ours, I guess-room.

"Edward seems nice." I said.

"Yeah, but he likes to keep to himself though." She shrugged and opened the door.

There were two large beds, and three walk in closets. Half of the room was yellow, and the other half was baby pink.

"It isn't much." She smiled sadly.

"It's wonderful." I breathed. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Emmett and Jasper are bringing up your bed right now. You can paint your side of the room whatever color you want. Oh my gosh this is just so exciting! It's like having another sister! I can't believe that Charlie has a daughter and never told us! I feel like screaming! AH!" She said all in one breath and eventually screamed at the end.

"Ladies! Out of the way!" Emmett boomed. The two boys burst through the door with a HUGE box. Emmett looked perfectly fine, but Jasper was bright red in the face and he was sweaty. I ran forward to relieve Jasper of the box and he happily obliged. When I felt the weight I looked at Jasper in disbelief. It was barely heavy for me.

"Really Jasper? Really?" I chuckled. We all started laughing and Emmett and I set the box down. Jasper rolled his eyes and messed my hair up.

"See ya ladies." And the men left the room. I walked over with Alice and sat on her bed with her.

"So what's the deal with you and Eddie boy?" She grinned at me. I groaned and fell backwards.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I muttered, but then grinned. "What's the deal with you and Jazzy boy?" This time she groaned and laid down next to me.

"Nothing. But I want something to happen between us." She muttered.

"What's your view on guys?" I asked randomly.

"Can't live with them, can't live with out them." She said. I snorted. "Well then, what's your view on them?"

"I think that they are worthless pieces of scum, and the world would be better off with out them." I stated angrily think of Phil, and all his friends. Alice sat up and looked at me strangely.

"Sorry. Terrible experiences." I muttered.

"Oh totally. So how'd your mom react when you told her that you were coming?" Alice asked changing the subject. Tears pricked in my eyes and I rolled onto my side, with my back facing Alice.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She asked timidly.

"My mom is…gone." My voice cracked. Alice was silent.

"Oh." She whispered. I heard the bed creak and Alice's arms wrapped around me, and she brought me to the ground.

"I am so sorry." She whispered. I curled into a ball on the ground and sobbed into Alice's shirt, while she hugged me and whispered reassuringly to me. Soon I felt another persons arms wrap around me on my left side. I opened my eyes to see Jasper looking sympathetically at me. I realized that Alice's entire sleeve was wet, and knowing what a fashion junky she is, I switched to Jasper's shoulder. They both whispered comfortably to me.

"Bella, I'll be right back we'll you be okay with Jasper for a little while?" Alice asked. I nodded, and she got up, and left.

"It's okay Bella." Jasper whispered even though he had no clue why I was so upset. He kissed the top of my head and for the first time in a long time, I felt safe.

**(A/N-I will say this now and I may say it again in the future, but this is NOT a Bella/Jasper story. Jazz is rightfully Alice's soul mate, and Bella belongs rightfully with Eddie. Jazz and Bella are only really good friends in this story. ;])**

Alice POV

Poor Bella. I don't know what I would do if Esme was dead. I bounded downstairs to where the family was at.

"Hey Shortie, where's Izzy and Jazz?" Emmett grinned. Great, poor Bella has a new nick name from Emmett. As if her life wasn't already tough enough.

"That's exactly why I'm down here. Bella would really appreciate it if no one came up in our room for awhile. She's a little emotional right now, she's…home sick." Yeah, that works. "Rose if you want something from our room at anytime, knock on the door, tell me what you want and I'll get it for you okay?"

"Why can't we see Bella? If she's upset we should all comfort her." Esme protested.

"This is all up to Bella. It depends on what she wants." I shrugged.

"If she was just going to cry her eyes out about leaving home, then why did she come at all?" Rose spat. Rose and I usually got along, but in that moment I wanted nothing more but to shake her into some sense. Instead I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs to comfort my new sis some more.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

Bella POV

I woke up quite peaceful in the morning. I was in Alice's arms on the floor. Jasper must've left to go eat. I yawned loudly, and accidentally woke Alice up.

"Hey Bell." She stretched. "How ya feeling?"

"Much better. I haven't cried over her since her funeral when I was 13. I thought it made me look weak, but I guess I just needed a good cry." I shrugged. There was knock at the door and I went to answer.

"Yeah?" I opened the door as widely as it would go.

"Hello dear." Esme's motherly voice rang out.

"Oh. Hi, Esme." I said.

"Charlie just wanted to let you know that breakfast is cooking and you need to get ready for school." She avoided eye contact and stared at her feet. Ugh, I must be a mess. Whoa! Wait a minute, school?

"School?" I choked out. I wasn't aware that I was enrolled.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry, while you were, er, up here with Alice and Jasper, Charlie enrolled you into Forks High School. Is that all right?" Esme explained.

I nodded not sure if I could speak. I closed the door and looked at Alice. She started squealing and talking at high speed.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Bella you are going to love Forks High! Even though it's the middle of the semester you'll still love it! Oh I hope you have classes with me! Wait, you're a junior right? Well, Rose, and Em are seniors, but oh well! So there are a few people you might want to watch out for. There's Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Victoria Lefevre, Jessica Stanley, and Lauran Mallory. All though it's kind of hard to avoid Jessica and Lauran. They are all over Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all the time, not to mention they're Tanya's best friends-" I cut her off.

"Alice! May I ask who Tanya is?" I asked going into the hallway with her.

"Oh…she's Edward's girlfriend." She made a face, and I laughed.

"I take it you don't like her." I grinned.

"She's ALL wrong for him, but he just doesn't see it! She's strawberry blonde, and a total bi-Hi Edward!" Edward passed us in the hallway.

"Hey. You okay Bella?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He nodded and went to his room.

"Alice did you tell everyone that I was grieving over my mom?" I whispered.

"No, I told them all that you were just home sick." She shrugged. When we got to the stairs I started seeing smoke. I ran into the kitchen to see burning pancakes.

"What do I do?!" Charlie yelled. I ran over, turning off the stove top and throwing the crisp pancake in the trash.

"Well, breakfast is ruined. Sorry Emmett!" Charlie called to the dining room.

"Aw man! But I'm starving!" Emmett whined. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I went to the fridge and grabbed 6 eggs. I checked some of the drawers and found loads of sausages but there were only 4 pieces of bacon. I'll just have to make do. I brought out a mixing bowl and a whisk. I cracked the eggs and went to work.

"Bella what do you think your doing?" Esme came down into the kitchen with a laundry basket.

"I am not going to starve this family, or shove charcoal down your guys' throats." I elbowed Charlie playfully, and he rolled his eyes.

"Bella you don't have to-" Esme started but I cut her off.

"If I am going to be part of this family then I'm going to do a few things for you guys." I said flipping over a sausage.

"Okay, but if you must know, Rose is out a meat diet. So to avoid getting chewed out, I would make her a salad." Esme left.

I had everyone go upstairs to get dressed because I didn't want them waiting for break fast. Gosh, I feel motherly.

Soon enough, there were loads of scrambled eggs, a lot of sausage, and I cut 4 long bacon strips in half. I mixed up a salad and put in croutons in it. I chopped up tomatoes and onions (Alice told me that Rosalie loved them.) and put them in.

I set the eggs, sausage, bacon, and salad on the middle of the table along with salt, pepper, and Tobacco sauce. I put plates and napkins at the seats along with glasses.

"Breakfast is ready!" I called. There was thundering down the stairs and Emmett burst through the door. When he saw all the food his eyes widened and he swept me into a hug.

"I love you Izzy!" He cried,

"Iz-zy?" I gasped.

"That's his nick name for you. Holy-! Bells! You're the best!" Jasper ran forward and gave me a hug so tight that it was hard to breathe. With both of them hugging me, I began to feel claustrophobic.

"Boys! Boys! Boys! Let Bella breathe and eat before we eat all of this delicious smelling food." Esme reprimanded. Almost instantly they let go of me and ran to the table.

"Yeah, yeah. We all agree that it smells good but does it taste good?" Rosalie sneered sitting down. Great, someone hates me.

"What do you guys want to drink?" I asked.

"Orange juice, no pulp." Rosalie said as if I was a waitress.

"Now Bella. You don't have to take our orders for drinks." Carlisle objected before Esme could say anything.

"Oh it's okay. I did this all the time back in Phoenix." I shrugged.

"Your mom forced you to be a waitress?" Edward rose his eyebrows. I turned around so they couldn't see my face or the tears in my eyes. I heard Alice kick him under the table.

"OW! What did I do Alice?" He asked.

"No Edward. I did this for my step-dad. I chose to do it." I took a swipe from under my eyes.

"Anyways, to drink?" I asked.

"Same as Rose please Bella." Carlisle said this.

"Same here Bella." Esme said

"Me too." Charlie said. I nodded.

"Chocolate milk please! And extra chocolately!" Emmett boomed.

"Milk." Alice stated.

"Same here please." Edward said. I nodded.

I took out nine glasses. I put 4 on one section of the table really close together and put the other 5 on another section of the table real close.

I took the orange juice and poured it down the row of the 4 glasses three times not bothering to stop when I hit another glass. No spill.

I did the same with the milk except I made one glass of milk more full then the rest. I took out the Nesquik and did five spoonfuls and stirred really fast. Without missing a beat I handed each glass to the correct person.

I sat down with my glass a milk and looked up to see them all gaping at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you do that with out spilling?" Jasper asked from my left.

"Loads of practice." I laughed. "Now lets eat!"

* * *

I was dressed in a short sleeved purple dress with black leggings and black snow boots.

"You ready Bella?" Alice asked. I grabbed her glasses from her and put them on.

"Honey, please." I pushed the glasses up. "I was born ready." we both laughed at my 'serious' statement and walked to her car which was a yellow Porsche. I strapped myself in and so did she.

"Hey Gals." Jasper greeted slipping in the backseat with Edward.

"Edward why aren't you taking you Volvo?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"Eh, it ran out of gas." He shrugged.

"Oh please. You just wanted to be in the same car as Bella." Jasper chuckled. I blushed and Edward hit Jasper upside the head.

"You idiot I have a girlfriend." Edward growled.

"Bella are you wearing Alice's glasses?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah? What do you think? Hot or not?" I posed.

"I think you look good." Edward murmured, and I blushed as Jasper wolf-whistled and Alice laughed.

"You better not let Tanya here you say that." Alice laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Edward started turning pink.

"So, what I don't look good?" I rose an eye brow teasing him. He started turning pink again.

"No! I mean yes! I mean-I meant it in a brotherly-sisterly way! Oh! Never mind!" He sank low in his chair and stared out the window.

"Your hilarious when you're under pressure." I chuckled. Edward growled.

"We're here Mr. Brotherly-Sisterly Way." Alice giggled.

"Aw, shut up." Edward muttered getting out of the car.

"Come on ladies!" Jasper put his arms around me and Alice as we entered the school.

I got my schedule and compared with Jasper and Alice.

**1)English**

**2)Government**

**3)Trigonometry**

**4)Spanish**

**Lunch**

**5)Biology**

**6)Gym**

"Woo!" Jasper cheered. "I have Gym, English, History, and Trig with you!"

"I have…" Alice looked back and forth from our schedules. "English, Trig, and Spanish with you."

"Well. Let's get to English." I took my seat next to Jasper and behind Alice. While the teacher was talking Jasper slipped me a note. It read: _Eddie's Schedule_

**1)English**

**2)Government**

**3)Calculus**

**4)Gym**

**Lunch**

**5)Biology**

**6)Spanish**

I looked around to see him sitting with Tanya. Of course.

"Okay class. I know that we have a new student. Her name is Isabella. Isabella." he waved me up to the front of the class. I blushed by all the stares and looked down.

"Now Isabella tell us about yourself." he said.

"Um, I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. And, um. I'm the Chief's daughter." I shrugged.

"I didn't know that Charlie had a daughter." Mr. Mason said.

"Yeah, my mom got a divorce with my dad and didn't tell me." I said really not wanting to talk about my personal life.

"Okay. Well, you don't need to turn a deeper shade of red so why don't you go sit back down." Mr. Mason chuckled. I shot him an exasperated look but nearly ran back to my seat.

"Well, class. I have a little surprise for you all. You each get a partner and have to perform an act from the Notebook." I heard some of the guys' confusion, and most of the girls gush.

"Now, now! Don't get excited, I'm going to be choosing your partners." He smirked at the classes disappointment.

"So first line up Alice Cullen and Aaron Carson will be performing…the break up scene!" I heard Alice let out a sigh.

"Then Bella Swan and…

**Ooh! Cliffie! I feel evil. I already know who is going to do the part with Bella and I already know what scene it's going to be.**

**It's….Mike Newton! haha just kidding!**

**Alright. But whoever guess the right partner gets a preview for the next chappie! Woo hoo! Let the guessing Begin!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day continued

**And we resume…**

"Then Bella Swan and Jasper Hale doing the scene where Allie and Noah reveal their relationship isn't over even after 7 years." Mr. Mason announced. My mouth dropped open and so did Jasper's. I take it he watched the movie.

"I have to ki-ki-kiss Jasper?" I whispered horrified.

"Yes Miss. Bella. You have to kiss Jasper, and because the kiss gets very far in the movie-" He started, but me and Jasper stood up in our chairs.

"I am NOT making out with him!" I shouted at the same time as he shouted, "I am NOT making out with her!"

"-so the kiss has to last at least 10 seconds." he finished his sentence.

"3!" We protested in unison.

"10." He said.

"3!"

"10."

"Fine! 6 is the highest we're going!" Jasper decided.

"Alright!" Mr. Mason said exasperated. Then he walked away muttering, "You'd think I was shoving bamboo splinters up your nails."

We sat back down in our seat. I put my head in my arms and groaned. For the rest of the class Mr. Mason announced the partners and the line-up. **(A/N-Partners listed at the bottom)**

"And each of your acts will be judged, because whoever has the best act will have the role as Noah and Allie in this years actual play!" Mr. Mason announced.

I groaned again. I'm being judged?! Ugh. So far worst first day of school.

Edward POV

I had to work with Angela Weber. She's a nice girl and all, really insightful, but I am thankful that I don't have to kiss her. Lord knows that I wouldn't hear the end of it from Tanya.

"Hey Jazz!" I caught up with him and Em. ""Hey Em."

Jasper groaned.

"Oh Jazz give it up!" Emmett rolled his eyes. "So you have to kiss Bella, what's wrong with that?"

"Em, she's like my little sister and I don't like her that way." Jasper slumped his shoulders.

"Then who do you like?" I challenged.

"Hey guys!" Rose and Alice skipped up to us.

"Hey. Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She had to go drop a few things off at her locker. She said she'll meet us at our lunch table, and to wave her down." Alice informed us.

That's when a high pitched scream echoed through the halls.

"Stop it!" The girl screamed. That voice was oddly familiar.

We started running up the hall to find Bella on the ground sobbing, with her hands over her face. In front of her was Mike Newton, and lots of people staring.

Jasper, Rose, and Alice ran to Bella and hugged her. I was to busy to do a double take for Rose's sudden caring matter.

"What did you do you evil scum?!" I shouted stalking towards him, but Emmett held me in place.

"Nothing! She told me to kiss her!" He held his hands in front of him.

"You lunatic, you held me down!" Bella screamed out of her sobs.

"Why you little-!" Emmett didn't finish his sentence, instead he swung his fist full force at Mike. The force of his punch was so strong that it knocked Mike backwards flat on his back.

"Come on Bella lets get you to the front office." Rose whispered. All five of us helped her up and we made our way to the office.

I walked over to the principles office and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" He called. I opened the door and waved the group in.

"Ah, what can I do for you all today?" Mr. Greene asked pleasantly.

"Mr. Greene sir. Is it all right if The Hales, Cullens, and Bella Swan, go home?" I asked.

"And what would be the emergency?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Bella? Do you want to tell him?" Rose cooed to Bella.

She nodded her head vigorously, along with her whole entire frame. Rose and Jasper lead her towards a chair and let her sit down. I could tell that Mr. Greene was baffled by her appearance.

"Mr. Greene, sir. Well I was putting away my things for lunch, and Mike Newton-" Me and my family all made hissing sounds at his name but Bella ignored us. "Came up to me, and asked me out. I nicely said no, and turned back around to lock my locker but he spun me back around and locked his hands around mine, forcing them above my head and leaned down to kiss me. I told him to stop, and he said no, and kept leaning towards me, so I screamed, and he dropped me." She started sobbing and massaged her wrist.

Mr. Greene wrote down all this information.

"Mrs. Cope?" He called out his office door.

"Yes sir?" She appeared in his doorway.

"Can you send someone to find Mike Newton and bring him to the principle's office? Tell him that he's in a heap of trouble." Mr. Greene nearly growled the ending sentence. "Miss. Swan you are free to go with the Cullens and Hales."

"Thank you sir." She mumbled.

When we were outside Emmett steered me to his jeep.

"But I want to comfort Bella." I protested.

"This is Roses only chance to make things right with Bella." He told me, and I unwillingly obliged.

Bella POV

I was in the car sitting next to Rosalie. She allowed me to cry on her shoulder. I don't know where the sudden niceness came from but I'll take it any day.

When that vile Mike Newton tried to kiss, it reminded me of my Phoenix days. I wanted to escape them not go back to them.

When Alice parked the car in front of the house I booked it like you wouldn't believe.

"Why are you kids home so-Bella!" Esme called, but I kept running up the stairs. I could here people running after me, so I ran into my room, into my closet and locked the door.

"Bella! Bella! Please! Talk to us!" I heard Alice and Esme pound on the door.

"Go away!" I cried plugging my ears.

"Bella! It's Jasper, Emmett, and Edward! Come out of the closet and talk to us!" Jasper yelled through the door.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. There was silence on the other side and a hesitant knock.

"Bella? It's Rosalie. I kicked everyone out and locked the door. I know what your going through and you can talk to me." Rosalie said softly through the door. I scrambled up and unlocked the closet door.

"Bella." She whispered and held her arms out, I launched myself into them. "Is it all right is Alice comes in. She'll understand." she smoothed my hair.

"Okay." I squeaked. Rosalie opened the door and let Alice in.

"Bella, the walls are a little thin, so no doubt that Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Edward can here us right now. Right guys?" Alice asked a little bit more loudly.

There was a chorus of 'yeps!' and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Let's take this to your closet Bella." She guided me in and locked the closet door.

"Bella, did you want to tell us what happened?" Alice looked me in the eye and I could tell she was talking about Mike Vile Newton. I let out a deep breath and nodded.

"It started when I turned 6..." I started.

**The whole next chapter is going to be Bella's story, and then the chapter after that is going Rosalie's story!**

**The partners:**

**1. Alice Cullen & Aaron Carson (some guy i made up)**

**2. Bella Swan & Jasper Hale**

**3. Tanya Denali & Mike Newton**

**4. Kate Denali & Garrett Clarke (chracter from Breaking Dawn, fake last name)**

**5. Lauran Mallory & Eric Yorkie**

**6. Angela Weber & Edward Cullen**

**7. Jessica Stanley & Tyler Crowley**

**8. Irina Denali & Ben Cheney**

**9. Leah Clearwater & Jacob Black**

**10. Rachel Black & Paul Meraz**

**11. Kim Prout & Jared Pelletier**

**12. Emily Young & Sam Uley**


	5. Chapter 5: Bella's Story

"On my sixth birthday, my mother took me to the store to get a cake. That's when she met Phil. He wanted the same cake for his 'daughter' that my mom wanted for me. He was about 5 years younger than her. He smiled at my mom and said 'Well hello there. It's okay you can have this cake.'" "I could tell by the look on her face that she was goner by the time that he smiled. But I knew that all he wanted was someone that could make him money…well I didn't know it then, but I did know that something was wrong with him." I shivered.

"They went out and eventually they got married. My mom told me that he was my real daddy, and that they got a divorce, but got back together again. My simple mind believed her."

"My mom never asked him about his fake daughter. I did once when my mother was out, he told me to stop being nosy, and smacked me across my face." I winced at the memory and so did Alice and Rosalie.

"It was when I turned 12 that I heard the yelling, and the crying. I got out of bed and went downstairs in my robe. I was at the foot of the stairs when I saw Phil punch my mom. My mom fell on the glass table that was about 10 feet from where I was at, and she saw me.

"'Bella sweetheart, why don't you go upstairs? Mommy will be their in a minute.' She whispered. Phil heard her and turned around to see me, wide eyes and all, and came towards me." I heard Alice and Rosalie gulp.

"I could smell the alcohol leaking from his breath. When he whispered, 'Come with me.' He grabbed me by the arm and led me in front of my mom."

"'Now Bella. Don't you agree that in marriages, the happy couple should do each other favors?' He asked me. I didn't answer him, I was to horrified by what he did to my mom. He got down at eye level with me, and gripped my arms so much that it hurt."

"'Answer me!' he commanded. I whispered yes.

"'Good. Now Bella. Your mom wont do something really important for me, so I think that it would be best that her own daughter kicked, and hit some sense into her. Now, I want you to hit your mother.'" He told me." I whimpered remembering the horrified look on my face.

"'No.' I had whispered. He smacked me."

"'Good girls do what their fathers tell them to!' He roared at me. I screamed no again, and this time, he hit me, like he did my mom."

"'You're just as worthless as she is!' he had yelled and threw me on the ground next to my mom. He stormed to his bedroom and slammed the door."

"I had laid there next to my mom crying for five minutes, when he came back out. He grabbed my mom by her hair and dragged her to the room. My mom didn't cry out in pain or anything, then he threw her onto the ground, next he picked me up by my robe and threw me into the room too."

"He walked over to my mom and threw her onto the bed. He tied her wrists to the bed, and ripped open her top."

"'Bella baby don't watch.' She had whimpered."

"'No.' Phil had growled. 'she needs to know what happens when you disobey me."

I started sobbing and leaned into Rosalie's shoulder. She comforted me.

"I had to watch that scum bag rape my mom." I sobbed. Tears ran silently down Alice's and Rosalie's cheeks.

"The next day Phil went to baseball practice, and me and my mom were cramped in her room."

"'Why mommy?' I had whispered. 'Why is he so mean to you?"

"'He wasn't mean to me baby. I was being bad and selfish.' she said. I shook my head in disagreement."

"'Well maybe, if we leave him and not come back, you wont have to be selfish anymore. He wont hurt you anymore.' I had suggested, she told me no and that it wasn't that simple. I got mad and stormed out of the room. That night when I heard the crying and the yelling I didn't go downstairs.

A week later it was my birthday I was downstairs reading Amazing Gracie by A.E. Cannon, when my mom and Phil came downstairs. It didn't shock me to hear that Phil was leaving on my birthday. I was just a speed bump in his life."

"'Phil why wont you just stay for Bella's birthday?' My mom had insisted he stayed, but I really couldn't care less if he was dead or alive."

"He just looked at me and sneered. 'If I cared about her I would've killed her. Put her out of her misery.' he had muttered. I rolled my eyes and kept reading. Then he came over and took my book and started ripping it to shreds."

"'Will. You. Stop. Reading!' he shouted."

"'Stop it!' I had screamed, and he pushed me to the ground and kicked me. I cried out. 'Mom!' she looked torn."

"When Phil left, my mom scooped me up and ran to a closet. She grabbed 5 bags (no doubt that one of them was mine) and then ran to the car. She tossed me to the backseat and loaded the car. I remember asking her what she was doing, and she told me that she was going to report Phil to the police, and then we were going to move to Washington. I'll I could feel was relief, but-" I choked up. This was the saddest part.

"Bella you don't have to tell us the rest." Alice said. I ignored her and continued.

"We weren't even 2 blocks away when my mom turned around to look at me."

"'Bella. Get under the bags in the trunk, and when you hear a screech count to 60 get out and run back home with your bag, and don't look back.' she told me. 'Quickly now!' she had yelled at me."

"I jumped over the seat and plopped onto the bags. Then I dug under the bags grabbing my carry-on and pulling it with me. I covered every inch of myself and laid there. When suddenly, I heard a crash that jerked me around, when finally we stopped. Nothing was wrong it appeared, when I heard Phil's voice."

"'Where is Bella?!' he demanded. I heard him drag my mom being taken out of the car."

"'Like you said. I'm a very selfish woman. I put her down for a nap and left.' my mom lied."

"'Stupid hag.' I heard in unfamiliar voice say. And then I heard the two words that brought my life down."

"'Kill her.' Phil ordered. I heard 3 gun shots ring out." tears cascaded down my face and I closed my eyes.

"I head the screech I was waiting for, I kind of disobeyed my mom and counted thirty seconds. I launched myself at of the car and ran not looking back." Rosalie and I started sobbing and Alice started crying.

"2 years later. Phil told me that I would be taking over my mother's job. When I asked what it was, he told me that I would see. He threw me at my short term boyfriend James. James handed him money, and-and…" I broke out of it. I fell off of Rosalie and started to uncontrollably sob. I dragged myself into the corner and sobbed afraid of what they would think. Rosalie, and Alice pulled me into their arms and 'shhhed' me.

"Just about 3 days ago, I smacked a man. He left and demanded to get his money back. Phil had beaten me senseless and tossed me into my room. When I went back downstairs Phil had left, so I decided to make myself some lunch. When I got the peanut butter a stack of envelopes all from a man named Charlie Swan, from Forks, Washington. I read the letters, he sent them in 2004, giving me checks that would be good in the year 2009."

"So with out hesitation, I got a plane ticket and came here." I ended my story.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! I never would have guessed that you've gone through so much pain." Alice sobbed hugging me.

"Bella! I'm so sorry about how I've been treating you! I never thought that you have gone through the same thing as me?" Rosalie brought me into her arms.

"What is your story Rose? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I added quickly.

"No, no. You deserve to know." She let out a deep breath. And then she began her story.


	6. Chapter 6: Rosalie's Story

"When I was 15, I was walking home from school. Jasper was really sick at home. So I was alone. My family was in some…bad times. We were pretty poor, but we had enough money for food, but I was greedy, and I wanted nice stuff. Pretty dresses instead of baggy sweats." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I was about a few blocks away from my house but my feet hurt badly, so I decided to take the shortcut that Jasper once showed me. I must've taken a wrong turn, I don't know. But I ended up at a dead end. When I turned there was a man coming towards me. Said his name was Royce King, and that he wanted something from me." Royce King? Oh god. I knew that name. He was friends with Phil. He was 4th on the schedule. He had come around when I was 16. I didn't know that 2 years before that he had done something to Rose.

"I told him that I've never heard of a Royce King. I asked him how he knew me. He told me that my dad worked for him, and that I was my dad's pride and glory, and that Royce was fascinated by me." At this her eyes burned with hate.

"He told me that-that he would give me money, if I did him a favor." She said this through her teeth.

"I was eager. And asked him what I could do." She closed her eyes and worked on her breathing.

"Rose. You don't have to tell me anything. I understand." I put my hand on hers.

"No. You need to understand why I was unkind to you. I have to start from the beginning." She whispered.

"Then. He forced me down. He told me that if I screamed then he would fire my dad. Being in the spot that I was, it didn't matter if _I_ had money or not. My dad was the one that brought food to the table, so I kept my mouth shut. When he was done he threw 12 dollars at me. He told me to come back after school, and he'd give me even more money.

"I felt dirty. But still, every day I went back for more. It was a week that I finally told him that I was done, and that he was evil. He just sighed and grabbed my arm and pressed me against the wall. Than, he broke my arm, and left me to walk home. I walked to the hospital crying and told them that I had hurt it really badly. They called my parents. Naturally, my father came to the hospital and picked me up. He asked me, 'what happened?'"

"That's when I broke down. I cried and took my dad into my room. I showed him the stash of money in my Stash Jar, and I explained all about the evil man, I never said his name."

"Then he asked me who it was. He said it angrily. I told him that it was the man that he worked for. He seemed confused, and asked what his name was. I told him that it was Royce King."

"When I told him that, he froze completely. He told me that he did work for him, but my father was a police officer, and Royce was an outlaw. So technically, my dad worked his job to find Royce King. When he told me that, I broke down crying. I was so, so stupid! He told me to go to bed, but I couldn't that night. So, I crept into Jasper's room and asked if I could sleep in his room. He told me that he was still sick, but I laid on the ground in his room anyway." Rose snorted. But then her voice turned grave, and I could tell that this was the worst part.

"After that I had stopped going down that way. My dad went patrolling every single night and I had spent the next few days sleeping in Jasper's room. On the third day, I had heard my mother scream. It woke both me and Jasper up. Jasper told me to stay hidden. I went under Jasper's bed and hid. I heard thuds, and yelling, and shouts. I heard Jasper's door swing open, and I peeked out from under the bed." It was like she was telling a scary story.

"It was Jasper and he had a freaked out expression on his face." I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"'Get under the bed.' he had told me. I complied. I backed up all the way to the wall. Then, there were distant thuds, Jasper had turned towards the door. And then the door fell down. Standing in the doorway was my nightmare, the man I wish I had never met, Royce King." I let out a terrified squeak.

"'You wont lay a finger on my older sister. Besides she's long gone.' Jasper had said. While I was under the bed, Jasper must have grabbed a bat because he swung it at Royce. Royce laughed and grabbed the bat. He-he threw Jasper on the ground and raised a gun. I screamed no, and crawled out of the bed. I had run and put myself in front of Jasper.

"'Don't hurt him!' I had cried. Royce smiled." Tears started running down her cheeks. I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her.

"He told me that all he wanted was me, and I agreed. Jasper had groaned and Royce k-kicked him in the stomach. I had screamed and hit Royce. He had gotten angry and grabbed me by my hair. He dragged me down the stairs. My mom had woken up and told him to let me go." Rose closed her eyes and the tears flowed freely.

"He had thrown me against the wall and I lost consciousness, but not before I heard the gunshots." She shuddered along with me.

"A couple hours later I woke up to see him a few feet away from me holding a gun. He said that the police were out front, and that I was no longer a use to him. It was so quick then. He shot at me three times, but my dad had snuck in the house and jumped in front of me. The bullets had hit him in three sections. The leg, the shoulder, and-" Rosalie choked and leaned into my shoulder sobbing. "The heart." She cried.

"Royce was so shocked that he didn't get me, that he only snapped out of it when the police arrested him. When the bullet pierced my fathers heart he didn't die right away, he lived long enough to give me his necklace." She pulled out a golden chain with the word forever in the middle.

"He said, 'I will always be in your heart Rosalie Lillian.' and then…he passed." She sobbed.

"Later on I met up with Jasper. He woke up when he heard the gunshots that killed mother. She gave him the necklace that said always in the middle. She told him that she would love him forever." She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath.

"Weeks later, my mother's best friend, my god mother, had located us. She invited us to live with her, her husband, her children, and a family friend. I agreed. When I went to her house I met her. Her name was Esme. Her husband was Carlisle, and her friend was Charlie. She had three children. Emmett, and the twins, Edward and Alice. At first I did not trust Charlie. He was a stranger, and I didn't know if he would hurt me or not. But one day I was sitting in a tree with Emmett, he was my best friend right away. But then I fell, and Charlie was there to catch me. Charlie had broken his arm to prevent me from getting hurt. It wasn't much, but it reminded me of my father and how he saved me. Ever since then Charlie was my third father-you know because Carlisle was like my 2nd- he held me when I found out the Royce had escaped from prison. And then the letters started. He started sending letters to you. You must understand that I felt protective over Charlie. And he only told me that he had a daughter, and no one else. He told me to never tell anyone. So I watched him for years, throwing away his money to some girl that wouldn't answer his letters, I saw him run down the stairs nearly killing himself to answer the door and see if it was you that was at it. I watched him tear through the mail, and I watched his face fall when he realized he had no mail from you, or if it was the pizza man at the door. Then I saw you waltz right in here and he takes you back so quickly…it just made me so mad, that you could hurt him so bad and he could just forgive you. It was as if those years didn't even matter anymore. Not to mention that my boyfriend absolutely loved your company." Rose rolled her eyes and tears flowed down my face, so when I spoke my voice was thick.

"But Rosalie, I didn't know! Phil had kept the letters away from me!" I spoke sadly. Rosalie gripped my shoulders.

"I know that now Bella! I know your story now! But the question is, can you forgive me?" She asked. I pulled her into a hug.

"Of course Rosalie. Of course I forgive you." I whispered.

"Thank god you're Charlie's daughter. If you were anything like me, you wouldn't have forgiven me at all." She laughed weakly.

"Stop with mushy, mushy you guys!" Alice wailed. I looked over at her and her face was wet with tears, and her eyes were blotchy.

"Get in here you little pixie!" Rose brought her into a group hug.

And for the first time for a long time, I finally felt accepted.

**Huh? Huh? Was that great or what?! No, really was it? I need your opinion!**


	7. Chapter 7: Spending Some Time Together

Edward POV **(Yay!)**

I was laying in my bed thinking about what had happened, what I had heard.

_Flashback_

_My ear was pressed up against the wall, along with Jasper, and Emmett._

"_You guys this isn't working I can't hear a thing!" Jasper whispered._

"_I'll be right back!" Emmett got up and ran to our room. We heard someone coming up the stairs. Me and Jasper leaned against the wall._

"_Hey boys. What are you doing?" Esme asked. She had a basket in her arms._

"_Um, waiting for the girls." I lied. Esme smiled and continued down to her room._

"_She'll tell you boys when she's ready!" She called over her shoulder, and closed her bedroom door. Emmett thundered out of the room and over to us with a big grin on his face._

"_Got 'em." He held up 3 stethoscopes._

"_Emmett, I'm going to ask you now, and regret it later. When and where did you get 3 stethoscopes?" I asked._

"_Those times when we visited Carlisle at the hospital, where did you guys think I was?" He asked._

"_The lunchroom." Me and Jasper answered._

"_Good point." He said and handed the stethoscopes out._

"_2 years later. Phil told me that I would be taking over my mother's job. When I asked what it was, he told me that I would see. He threw me at my short term boyfriend James. James handed him money, and-and…" I heard Bella's voice choke off and I heard her begin to sob. I dropped my stethoscope along with Jasper and Emmett._

_Flashback end_

Poor Bella. She's been through terrible pain. Ugh, I need some coffee. I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I realized the kitchen light was already on. I peeked in and Bella was curled in a ball with a cup in front of her.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I whispered. Bella turned around to look at me. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh, Edward." She swiped under her eyes. "I-I didn't see you there."

"Are you okay?" I repeated.

"I'm fine Edward. Absolutely fine." She said, but her voice broke.

"No you're not." I came over to her and sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Edward." She looked at me. Something about her glossy eyes, and trembling lower lip pulled at the strings of my heart. "I miss my mom." she hugged me. I wound my arms securely around her.

"What happened to her?" I asked, but I think I knew.

"She died. And-" She choked, and sobbed into my chest. "It's all my fault." she whispered.

"Bella." I sighed. "Death is a natural thing. It's nobody's fault!"

"Than why do I feel like her death is because of me?" She sniffed. I thought about my answer.

"Survivor's guilt." I said at last.

"Thank you Edward." She pulled away, wiped her eyes, and stood up. "You're a great friend." she gave me a pat on the back, grabbed her coffee and left with one quick smile.

Right. Friends. Suddenly I wasn't thirsty anymore. I stood up and turned the lights off.

Bella POV **(sorry girls.)**

I walked into the shower and felt the hot water on my skin. I put the strawberry shampoo in my hair, than the strawberry conditioner, then I scrubbed my body with my special strawberry soap. If you couldn't tell, I am obsessed with strawberries. When I was 3 my mom made everything out of strawberries. They weren't always edible, but they smelled delicious!

After the shower, I put on some jeans, a red t-shirt with a pink tank top underneath. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and put my necklace with a red strawberry in the middle on. When I walked out of the bathroom Alice, and Rose looked at me as if waiting for an explosion.

"No. It's okay. I'm fine." I smiled, and Rose and Alice exhaled in relief.

"Good. So what's with the strawberry theme?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I just have an obsession for strawberries." I shrugged, and they laughed.

"Hey Bella, did you want to go to the gym with me after school?" Rose asked. I smiled glad that a new friendship was on the rise.

"Sure. What about you Alice?" I asked.

"I'm going to join you two later. I have a dance to plan!" She said excitedly.

"Ooh. What's the theme?" Rose asked and I winced. Social events just weren't my forte.

"That's what we are discussing." Alice frowned. "Gimme some ideas!"

"Um, black and white?" Rose suggested.

"To original." Alice waved it off. They continued to do this all the way to the school when I had enough.

"Alice! Rose! Please! You two are giving me a migraine!" I exclaimed as Alice parked expertly.

"Well why don't you make a theme Bella! At least we have ideas!" Alice snapped. She was obviously flustered.

"Ugh! How about a Night In The Stars?" I groaned. I waited for them to dismiss the idea but they were silent. I opened one of my eyes and peeked at them. They were grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow Bells. You should be on the committee, what with an idea like that." Rose said.

"Actually as president, and top designer I think I can get you a spot in. And when I tell them all that idea, they'll have to agree." Alice smiled thoughtfully.

"Wait! You guys I'm not really a sociable person. And not to mention that I had a melt down in the hall yesterday, the only thing they'll commit me to is a mental hospital!" I said, as Rose, and Alice winced as I mentioned my accident.

"Bella they'll be fine with it. Jessica is on the committee, and after seeing you shoot Mike down, I think you two will get along fine." Alice smiled.

"Who else is on the committee?" I asked wearily.

"Oh just Angela Weber my vice president, Lauran Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Ben Cheney, Eric Yorkie my assistant, Katie Denali my co-designer, and…Tanya Denali." She added rather reluctantly. "But Irina Denali dropped out, so we need one more person. Please Bella?"

"Alice!" I whined. "I'm no good at being social!"

"Neither is Angela or Ben! Please Bella? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" She began to bounce in her car.

"Alice stop, you're shaking the car." I said. She didn't cease.

"Fine! I'll join the stupid committee!" I exclaimed.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

"When is the stupid dance, since I have to attend it?" I grumbled.

"It's in 2 weeks and-" Alice started, but Rose interrupted her.

"And you are counting on my brother asking you." Rose smirked.

"No! Well yes, but that wasn't what I was going to say. We're going dress shopping in 2 days." Alice smiled. As we got out of the car they turned to me.

"So Bella who do you want to ask you?" Rose asked smiling knowingly.

"Cough, Edward, cough." Alice pretended to cough.

"Ugh! No one. I'm going alone." I decided. "Besides, no ones going to ask me."

"Think again, here comes Mike." Alice warned. I panicked and looked around. I grabbed the first person I saw and hid behind them.

"Um, Bella?" Mike peered behind the person.

"Leave her alone Mike. I'm surprised that you're still here, after that stunt you pulled." I recognized Edward's voice. Jasper and Emmett flanked Edward.

"Go away! I swear if you even talk to her in a non-school related subject, I will rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat." Jasper threatened. **(A/N-Originally he says something a lot more painful.)**

"And I wont be so reluctant to kick your butt." Emmett growled. **(A/N-Again he uses worse language.)**

I watched Mike scurry off.

"Thanks guys." I gave them each a hug.

"No problem Strawberry Shortcake." Jasper chuckled. I pulled away with my eyebrows raised. "It's your nickname. You look and smell like strawberries." I laughed with him.

"I have to go get some stuff from my locker. I'll be right back." I smiled, but felt someone following me. I turned around to see Edward behind me looking like a body guard.

"Really Edward? I don't think that I'm going to mugged on my way to my locker." I laughed.

"Well you did last time." He pointed out.

"Yes but I think you scared the day lights out of everyone in school." I replied.

"Fine. See ya later Bells." He smiled. I walked over to my locker when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Bella. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I wanted to make it up to you by taking you to the dance, what do you say babe?" He rubbed my arm up and down.

"What do I say?" I asked. I brought my arm back and snapped it forward. "I say, STAY THE H**L AWAY FROM ME!!!" I screamed.

Edward POV

I started walking down the hall with Jasper and Emmett when I heard Bella's voice.

"STAY THE H**L AWAY FROM ME!!!" It sounded like a scream.

"Not again!" I growled, and Emmett, Jasper, and I flew down the hall to see a crowd of students. We fought through them, to see Bella standing up glaring at Mike who was on the floor holding his nose.

"I think I'm going to cry!" Emmett brought Bella into a hug. "I'm so proud of you squirt!"

"And…you'll…be…next…if…you…cut…my…air supply any less!" Bella gasped.

"Oops." And he let her go.

"Mike I think that you might wanna go to the nurse." I said. He nodded and ran from the circle. After that everyone dispersed.

"Lets get to class Strawberry." Jasper walked with me to English.

***

Through out the whole day Jasper showered me with Civil War facts. I paid strict attention, and when he asked if he was boring me, I told him the truth. That I was paying strict attention, and wanted him to go on. He looked surprised but didn't hesitate to go on.

I went into the room with Rose and started to change when Alice burst into the room.

"Hey Ali. Why you so early?" I asked slipping a gray tank top on.

"Because of your idea the meeting was cut short. It only got two votes against it." She smiled proudly.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Tanya and Lauran, who else?" Alice rolled her eyes. I pulled on a pair of pink sweat Capri's.

"So are you going to change?" I asked picking my shoes up.

"Not yet. I've decided that I'm going to Jasper. I'm wearing my lucky bracelet that he gave me 2 years ago, and now I'm going in. Wish me luck!" She squealed and walked out the door.

Alice POV

I walked down the hall but checked my hair out. It was perfectly fine and I smiled. I walked up to the boys' door when I heard Jasper shatter my heart.

"I do like Bella. She's an awesome girl."

A strangled sob escaped from my lips. Acid churned in my stomach. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran down the hall, flew past Edward, and into my room. I slammed the door and jumped onto my bed. The room was empty, so the girls must've left already. I let the floodgate of tears out. I slid my lucky bracelet off and chucked it at the wall. I grabbed my little stuffed animal and squeezed it to my chest. I curled into a ball and began to sob. Jasper Whitlock Hale, has broken my heart.

**Aw, poor Alice. The image just makes me wanna cry! Incase you were wondering what in the world possessed Jasper, than you might wanna read this:**

_Jasper POV_

_I was sitting cross-legged on my bed reading a new book all about the Civil War, but my mind kept drifting off to Alice. Her smile, her laugh._

"_Emmett, I'm gonna ask Alice to the dance." I blurted. Emmett stopped going through his closet and looked at me._

"_I thought you were going to ask Bella." he admitted._

"_Why?" I asked puzzled. Bella and I were close, but DEFINITELY not like that. She was like my sister._

"_Why not?" Emmett countered._

"_Well," I thought about it. _**(A/N-Insert Alice a the door.) **_"I do like Bella. She's an awesome girl._**(Alice runs away) **_But she's like my sister. She's like Rose, except not as blonde and not as old." I chuckled._

"_Don't let Rose hear that. She'll have your head. She's devious. She'll get ya during the night." Emmett said thoughtfully._

"_Shut up and go do what Emmetts do." I chucked a pillow at him._

**Basically a big misunderstanding. That sucks! But I love them!**


	8. Chapter 8: Suspense

"Where's Alice?" I asked Rose. We were in the gym, which barely had anyone in it.

"I don't know. Maybe she's making out with Jasper." We snickered. We both chose a punching bag.

"Have you punched a punching bag before?" She asked.

"All the time." I lied. I only punched a punching bag once, and I broke my hand. She shrugged and started the song Lose Yourself by Eminem.

She began to punch the bag. Left, right, left, left, right. I copied her movements.

I began to get flashbacks, I saw Phil beating my mom, him raping my mother, I heard the gunshots. I started to see red. My punches began to get harder and faster. I threw in a couple of fancy kicks here and there.

Pain radiated in my knuckles, and my right foot. I stopped, and let out a deep breath.

Rose was still going at it, so I snuck past her to the bathroom. I looked at my knuckles and gaped. They were already bruising, and had little gashes that were bleeding. I looked around for a first aid kit, and finally found one. I got the wraps and wrapped it around my hand covering the bruises.

When I walked back into the gym, Rosalie was chugging her water, and I hid my hands behind my back.

"Hey. Ready to go?" She came up for a breather.

"Yep." I smiled and grabbed my jacket putting the sleeves over the bandages.

Rose parked her BMW in front of the house, and we went in.

"Hey do you hear that?" She asked. We were quiet and then we heard sobbing, but it was faint. We fast walked up the stairs and opened our bedroom door. Rose and I gasped and dropped our bags on the floor. Rose ran over to Alice's bed while I stayed frozen in the doorway. Alice was curled into a small ball crying her eyes out. I never saw a more heartbreaking sight.

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" Rose murmured.

"Jasper…someone…else!" She sobbed.

"Alice!" Rose whimpered and pulled her into a hug. I walked over to Alice and hugged her to.

"Did you want to go shopping? Would that make you feel better?" I asked.

"Maybe." Alice tried to smile.

"We'll go tomorrow. You're to distressed." Rose disagreed.

**Tomorrow**

Today Jasper came up to me at lunch looking solemn.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I took a bite out of my salad.

"I asked Alice to the dance." He muttered.

"And?" I asked.

"She gave me the cold shoulder, and said that she's already going with Eric Yorkie." He blushed then.

"Oh god Jasper don't tell me you ran." I growled.

"Well…" He looked away.

"Oh my god Jasper-wait! She said no?! Because she is going with some else. And that someone else, is Eric Yorkie?" I asked my eyes bugging. He nodded. I put my hand over his.

"I'm sorry Jasper."

"Bella?" He asked nervously.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you-you wouldn't-happen, to have a date, would you?" He asked.

"No, why?" I asked warily.

"Did you want to go with me?" He asked.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

**Yes I know that this chapter is really, really, really, really, really, short, but I wanted to create suspense. The next chapter will be longer, I am about to work on it right now. I will also explain why Alice is going with Eric instead of Jasper.**


	9. Chapter 9: Fight!

**I'm back! I just got my computer fixed today! WOO!**

_Previously_

"_Did you want to go with me?" He asked._

"_W-what?" I stuttered._

"Not like that Bella! Relax. Just as friends, so no boys bother you, and no girls bother me.

"I guess that makes sense. Sure I'll go with you." I nodded.

"Awesome." He smiled.

"Wait! We don't have to pretend like we're together, right?" I asked.

"Right." He nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you after school." I got up and started for class. Then I saw Alice. Her head was bowed as she walked. I ran up to her.

"Alice! Are you okay?" I asked lifting her head up.

"I wanted to cause him pain too, it took everything for me not to say yes." She sobbed.

"Alice! What's wrong?" Edward ran up to us.

Edward POV

Alice was crying her eyes out, and I knew immediately what had upset her, Jasper. Needing no explanation I ran through the halls, weaving through people when I finally saw him.

"Hey Edward." He greeted.

"What the hell man?!" I shouted.

"I take it that you found out that I'm taking Bella to the dance. Relax dude-" He started but I shoved him to the ground.

"Hey!" He shouted. He got up and I expected him to walk away since he's all calm and all, but he charged at me and into the lockers. After he le me go I did the one thing that I never thought I would do. I punched my best friend.

Bella POV

I had my arm around Alice as we walked through the halls when I saw a huge crowd forming.

"Jess! Angela!" I called. Alice and I ran up to them and noticed that they were looking urgent.

"Alice! Bella! Thank god! Jasper and Edward are fighting." Angela said.

"We tried to make them stop but we couldn't get into the middle." Jessica explained.

"What?!" Alice and I shouted. The we flung ourselves into the ring.

"Get out of the way, now!" Alice shouted as she pushed her way through people. Finally we were in the middle of the ring gaping at the two boys on the ground. Jasper was supporting a bleeding nose on the ground making the blood trail into his blond hair, and Edward was pounding his fist into Jasper's face, he had a black eye and a swollen lip.

"Get off of him!" Alice shrieked. She tried to pull Edward off of him but he pushed her off, and she landed on her back.

"Alice!" I rushed forward to see if she was okay. I got up and went over to Edward. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him back.

"Edward! You are hurting your best friend! Now GET OFF OF HIM!" I yelled in his ear. His eyes widened and he hopped off of Jasper.

"What is going on here!" We all froze. It was Mr. Greene.

Edward POV

Me and Jasper were sitting in Mr. Greene's office. I was holding an ice pack to my lip, and another to my eye.

"Boys. Boys. Boys. You are best friends. You are role models. You are honor students! What would possess you to fight in the middle of passing periods?" He asked pacing.

"My sister." I said.

"What?! I thought you were mad that I was taking Bella to the dance?" Jasper looked at me,

"I thought you ditched Alice for her best friend!" I said confused.

"Ah, girls." Mr. Greene nodded. "Back in my day there was this one girl, really beautiful-"

"Mr. Greene! I don't feel like going back to the 'early days.' My parents do that enough." I chuckled.

"Alright boys. Detentions for two weeks. Got it?" He said.

"Got it." We nodded.

"We cool?" I asked holding up my fist.

"Yeah. We're cool." And he finished the fist bump.

Bella POV

After the guys got out of the principles office, me and Alice glared at them.

"Sorry?" They asked.

"Sorry!" Alice and I exploded.

"You almost gave us heart attacks!" I shouted.

"You could have seriously hurt each other!" Alice yelled.

"YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS!" We shouted in unison. We linked our arms and walked to class. I got to biology and slipped into my seat, and Edward slipped next to me.

**Edward**/_Bella_

**Bella, I'm sorry!**

_Sorry doesn't cut it Edward. You could have severely hurt him._

**I know that now! I was defending my sisters honor.**

_Still Edward. Jasper's your best friend._

**I know. I promise that I wont ever hurt Jasper again.**

_Don't promise me that._

"Okay class. Since the Notebook is so important to your teachers, I am being forced-I mean, I'm taking you to the auditorium. There you will find your partners and rehearse." He grumbled and made us form a line at the door.

Pretty soon I found Jasper.

"Hey Bells are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"A little." I grumbled. He sighed.

"Why don't we start with the kiss. To get used to it I'll kiss your cheek, and you'll kiss mine okay?" He said. I let out a breath and nodded.

"Lets start from the top." He suggested. I nodded and got into character.

"Why didn't you write me?!" I asked. "Why?! It wasn't over for me!"

He looked at me quietly.

"I waited for you, for seven years! And now it's too late!" I cried.

"I wrote you 365 letters." Jasper spoke up now. "I wrote you every single day for a year."

"You wrote me?" I asked weakly.

"Yes!" He said like it was obvious. "It wasn't over. It still isn't over." He walked over to me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"That wasn't bad." I shrugged.

"Yeah. But we still have to kiss." Jasper said glumly.

"Oh yeah." I frowned. "You were really good by the way."

"Thanks. So were you." I smiled.

"Now Bella." He cleared his throat, and he started turning pink.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. He turned a little pink when I turned full out red.

"Um, well, I'm gonna go to gym." I said.

"Yeah me too." He nodded and he ran into the door. "Um, there's a door there." he chuckled and left.

Gym went badly. I tripped, fell. All that good stuff.

"Hey Bella!" Alice and Rose skipped up to me.

"Ready to go shopping?" Alice asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Rose warned, as we got in Alice's car.

"Right." I rolled my eyes. No one can shop that long. Can they? And then we sped off towards Port Angeles.


	10. Chapter 10: Performance

My legs ached. Why were they doing this to me?! Did they get a joy out of my pain? I fell to the ground.

"Oh, Bella get up." Alice tugged my hand.

"I'm not going to make it!" I groaned. "Go on with out me!"

"I told you that no one shops like Alice." Rose laughed.

"Come on Bella! We've only been here 2 hours! And we still don't have our dresses." Alice helped me up.

"Ugh!" I cried as we walked into another store. So far we've gotten make up, hair products, and other things that I've never seen before. Now it was time for the dresses. I was outside the dressing rooms waiting for Alice and Rose to come out.

"Tada!" Alice came out of the dressing room. She was dressed in a yellow ensemble which would've been cute if the whole left side hadn't been covered in a flowery design.

"EW." I scrunched my face. She looked in the mirror and made a face of utter horror.

"Oh my god! How did I even put this on?!" She screeched and ran back into the dressing room.

"Ugh! I can't find anything!" Rose called from the dressing room.

"Bella! Can you pick something out for us? You usually choose amazing things when you aren't paying attention!" Alice shouted. I rolled my eyes. I decided to do Rose first. I looked around for something cute when something red caught my eye. I saw a dress that would go right above her knees. It had a V-neck, and black lace made X's down the sides. I grabbed it off the rack and grabbed golden gloves that would go to her elbows.

Next was Alice. I grabbed a cute black and purple dress. The top portion was black, and the bottom-that reminded me of a tutu- was a fan of black and purple. I smiled and grabbed it. I ran to their doors and threw the dresses over to them.

They came out and stared in the mirror. Their eyes widened and they started squealing.

"Bella! You have amazing taste!" They shrieked.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'm going to go look for my dress." I said and exited the store and headed towards JC Penny.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Alice demanded.

"To look for my dress." I smiled and went into the store. I was in there for about 10 minutes when a dress caught my eye. It was a blue rhinestone baby doll halter dress. I picked it up.

"Oh my god! That's adorable!" Alice squealed from behind me, and I jumped.

"Are you going to get that Bella?" Rose asked, and I nodded. I went to the counter and paid for it.

"Shoe time!" Alice squealed. I groaned and walked with them to the next store. Rose got a pair of golden heels to match her gloves, and Alice got a pair of black heels. I was looking at sandals, and high tops when Alice pulled me to the heels section.

"NO!" I tried to scramble away but Alice grabbed me. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Just pick a small pair of heels." I huffed and looked around. I found a pair of silver heels, the heels weren't high, but I could still be in serious danger.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed, and took the shoes.

"What? Alice!" I shouted. We spent awhile chasing each other when I lost her.

"That would be 55 dollars please." A lady at the cash register said.

"Here you go." I heard Alice's chipper voice.

"Alice!" I hissed.

"Here Bella." She grinned and handed the shoes to me.

"Evil." I muttered, and she flashed me a grin.

"I know." She chuckled.

***

I woke up with a groan. Its been a week since I've gone shopping with Alice and Rose. When we got home, Alice turned immediately into a wreck. She broke down crying when we went into our room, claiming that her lucky bracelet from Jasper was gone. There was a little bit of pixie dust on the floor. When she found out that Jasper liked someone else, she got angry and threw it against the wall.

Now it was the day that we had to perform the Notebook. I looked up to see Alice holding out my clothes.

"What the hell is this?" I sputtered lifting up the denim skirt.

"You outfit silly." She smiled and handed it to me. I sighed and put the skirt on, and slid the baby blue V-neck top on.

I walked downstairs and made breakfast.

"Well!" Esme said from behind me. "Don't you just look dashing!"

I smiled. "Yeah. Alice curled my hair thickly, and put some make up on me." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you look beautiful Bella.'' She kissed my cheek and went in the other room.

I heard Edward, Jasper and Emmett come downstairs.

"Hey Bella-whoa!" Edward's eyes got huge, and then he averted his gaze to the floor. "You look…nice."

"Nice? Bells! You're a babe!" Emmett laughed.

"You really do look beautiful Shortcake." Jasper smiled, and I blushed even more.

"That's it I'm changing!" I said and I ran upstairs, but Alice caught me.

"No you aren't!" She brought me back downstairs.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I cried. "Alice please!" I begged.

"Stop it Bella! You look beautiful. Stop being so damn dramatic!" Alice snapped, and I pouted.

"I look silly." I whined.

"No one will dare say you look silly!" Alice narrowed her eyes and I sighed. Not unless they wanted Alice to rip their throat out.

"Go!" Alice shouted at the sandy haired boy named Aaron. "No, no, just wait a minute. We're not really breaking up, are we? Come on. This is just a fight we're having and tomorrow will be like it never happened, right?" Alice asked tears pouring down her cheeks, Aaron walked away. There was a silence for a few seconds when the class applauded loudly. Me and Jasper whistled and cheered.

"Okay, very well you two." Mr. Mason smiled. "Next up is Jasper Hale and Bella Swan." I turned to Alice and held my hand out. She put the drops in my hand.

"Thanks." I mouthed. I put the eyes drops in and went to the front of the class.

"Why didn't you right me?!" I shouted at Jasper. "Why?! It wasn't over for me! I waited for you for seven years, but now it's too late!" I cried the fake tears dribbling down my face.

"I wrote you 365 letters!" Jasper stated in faux-disbelief. Sounding almost exactly like Ryan Gosling. "I wrote you every day for a year."

"You wrote me?" I asked my eyes wide. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the class lean forward in anticipation.

"Yes!" He blurted. "It wasn't over! It _still _isn't over." He grabbed me by the shoulders and his lips crashed onto mine. I have to say, as completely scarred as I was kissing my best friend, I had to admit, Jasper wasn't that bad a kisser.

But still. _3,4,5,6!_ I pulled away and avoided eye contact with Jasper. I looked at the class and their mouths were hinged open.

"That was really good Bella and Jasper. You may return to your seats, but you may _not _continue what you previously started." Mr. Mason smirked and the class laughed. Me and Jasper stared at him mortified.

"I'm joking!" He said innocently. We glared at him and sat down. I went through my backpack and put the container on our desk. Jasper looked at me confused and I opened it up. I popped a strawberry mint in my mouth and offered a couple to him, he smiled and took the spearmint ones.

All the others were good, Edward was amazing.

"Okay, thank you everyone. Tomorrow the people for the play will be listed." And we were dismissed. I tried my best not to limp. Rose and I had continued to go to the gym and my feet were immensely bruised. So were my hands.

I didn't get that far when I collapsed.

"Bella!" Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Edward ran up to me.

"What happened?" they demanded. I didn't answer, then Edward lifted me up and they took me into a spare classroom. They put me on the desk.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" I shouted as they took off my shoes and sock.

"Bella! What happened to your foot?" Rose asked pointing at the bandage rapped around my foot.

"I don't know?" I tried. They rolled their eyes and unwound the bandage. Then they all gasped. The boys' eyes bugged and the girls' put their hands over their mouths. I flinched at the huge purple and black ring around my foot.

"Bella what happened?" Edward asked. Alice narrowed her eyes and lifted up my hands. She took off the jacket and unwound the bandages there. She sighed. My knuckles were bruised too, except there were cuts too.

"You were never experienced in fighting were you?" Rose asked in a monotone.

"No," I admitted.

"Lets go get you some crutches Bella." Jasper said, and he picked me up and took me to the nurses office.

**Hm. I LOVE spearmint. Who here is Team Jasper? Cause I sure am! **

**Sorry but i can't really show you guys' Alice and Rose's dresses because my friend designed them. She is amazingly talented! However, Bella's dress and shoes are on my profile!**

**Anyways next chapter will be the dance! WOO! Can I get a couple of reviews while we're at it?**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dance

It turns out that I didn't really need crutches. I just had to cushion my shoes. Pretty soon after 4 days you could barely see the bruise. Now, I was sitting in a chair getting my hair tugged on by Alice. I sighed.

"Are you done yet Alice?" I asked.

"One more curl. Done." She smiled. I already had my makeup on, my dress on, and my shoes. So now my hair was done.

"Thank you Alice. You look beautiful by the way." I smiled.

"Your welcome, and thank you. Rose! You ready?!" Alice called.

"Yep!" Rose came into the bedroom…making my courage go down. She was beautiful, and I was…nice looking.

"Bella! You're beautiful!" Rose squealed. I snorted.

"I know you are but what am I?" I asked. Rose and Alice rolled their eyes.

"Ready?" They asked and I nodded. Together we descended the stair case. The guys looked at us with wide eyes. I blushed when I noticed that Edward's eyes never left me.

"Hey Jasper." I smiled. He shook his head and held his arm out to me.

The dance was amazing. Me, Alice and the rest of the committee did amazing. I felt proud.

"Bella? This is Tanya. Tanya this is Bella." Edward introduced me to a girl who was wearing a short pink dress.

"Oh Jasper, I'm ashamed." Tanya shook her head.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"_She,_" Tanya pointed at me. "Is such a bad excuse as a date. You should have taken someone more in your league, like Lauren." My jaw dropped, as did everyone else.

"Well it's a good thing that it isn't my life's ambition to make you happy." Jasper growled. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Let's dance Eddie." Tanya took his arm. For a scary second I thought he was going to go but he jerked his arm back.

"Thanks, but I'm going to stay here with Bella." Edward replied hotly.

Tanya huffed and stormed off.

"Bella I am so sorry! Tanya has never acted like that before!" Edward apologized.

"Yes she has." Alice muttered under her breath, but Edward didn't hear.

"It's okay Edward." I shrugged it off.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper ask nervously. I smiled.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Would-would you like to dance?" He asked. I looked over to see Alice nod enthusiastically.

Jasper POV

Me and Alice were twirling around to the song Lucky.

"So Alice." I smiled down at her.

"So." She said flatly.

"Why have you been so upset?" I asked.

"I lost my lucky bracelet." She muttered.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Is that all?! Jasper I love…that bracelet." She widened her eyes and looked down.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" She asked.

"You started to say something but you changed your mind." I said.

"No I didn't." She shook her head.

"Yes you did." I countered.

"No." She objected

"Yes." I said, and she looked away. "Alice." I groaned. Than I remembered something. I took one hand from Alice's waist and fished it out of my pocket. The gold clinked together. The wand was chipped, and Tinkerbelle was missing a wing. However, the pixie dust was in a new small tube. I pulled Alice's lucky bracelet out of my pocket and showed it to her.

"Alice, ever since I saw you 3 years ago, I knew that I was in love with you. Here's your bracelet." I smiled. She looked incredibly shocked, and then, surprisingly, she smiled.

"I love you too!" She squealed. I grinned and brought my lips down to hers.

Bella POV

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked.

"Are you sure? Won't that piss Tanya off?" I asked. He grinned.

"Who cares?" He shrugged. I smiled, and took his hand.

"So Bella…" He started.

"Edward I said I don't care what Tanya said." I rolled my eyes immediately knowing what he would say.

"No Bella! It's not okay! I should break up with her." He muttered suddenly thoughtful.

"No! Edward don't break up with her over me." I exclaimed.

"It's not just what she said Bella! I-I like someone else." He smiled a very attractive crooked smile. He started leaning towards me and I started leaning towards him when suddenly…

"BELLA! EDWARD!" Emmett bellowed. Edward and I groaned.

"What Emmett?" Edward practically growled.

"We have to go." Emmett said. "Rose is at home, and I don't want her to be alone."

"Then why'd you let her go alone?" I asked.

"Because they have awesome snacks here, and they ran out and now I'm bored!" He whined.

"Fine." We sighed. I walked over to Jasper and Alice. I wasn't surprised to see them eating each other's faces, however I was a little disgusted. I tapped Jasper on the shoulder but he didn't turn away.

"Can you guys stop sucking faces until we get home?" I asked. They broke apart and glared at me.

"Come on guys. Time to go home." I said gently. They sighed.

"Already?" They asked glumly.

"Rose left, and Emmett is whining. Come on!" I tugged their hands, and together we left the dance.

"I just can't wait to be with my Rosie!" Emmett squealed.

"Emmett, you and Rose haven't been together for like, the past 10 minutes.

"Actually it was 10 minutes, and 32 seconds…no wait! 33! Wait! 34!" Emmett watched his watch.

"Okay Emmett!" We chuckled. Just then a piercing scream filled the air.

"Rose!" We shouted and sprinted towards the house. We found her on the kitchen floor holding a frying pan like it was her last hope. But when I saw why, my knees gave out. Lying on the floor, white hair, pale complexion, a lump forming on his head, was Royce King.** (Ha ha, I was going to stop right here, but I'm in a good mood today)**

"Rose what happened?" Jasper asked shaking her shoulders lightly. She didn't answer, she just stared at me with wide eyes. She dropped the pan, and crawled over to me. She wrapped me in her arms, and I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Rose, what did he say?!" Jasper asked, his voice sounded stressed. She looked at him for a minute and then answered in a choked voice.

"He said, 'I came for Bella.'"

**Dun, dun, dun! A lot of people have been asking when Rose would find out that Royce raped Bella too, so here you go! The funny thing is that it was a total accident when I wrote that Royce had raped Rose, when I already said that he's been raping Bella, so I switched up my ideas a little, and it totally worked! Do you agree?**


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmares and Coffee

Rose POV

_I unlocked the door with my keys. I debated locking the door, but knowing Emmett, he would probably come home with the other 10 minutes later. I kept the door unlocked and walked upstairs to my room. I changed into my silk shorts and cotton tank top and walked back downstairs. I went into the kitchen knowing Emmett would want a snack._

_I rummaged through the cabinet, looking for a platter. I moved a couple of pans out of the way, but still couldn't find one._

"_Rosalie Hale?" A cold voice mused behind me. My breathing stopped. I knew that voice all to well._

"_Royce." I whispered. "Why? How?"_

"_Actually Rosie," I shuddered. That's what Emmett called me. "I came for Bella." That snapped me out of my frozen state. He was going to hurt Bella, my friend, my sister. Oh hell no! I realized I still had a pan in my hand. I took a chance and swung it. I felt it hit Royce, and he fell to the floor with a thud._

I repeated this to the officers multiple times and they always asked the same question.

"_How do you know this man?" _My response was simple.

"_How the hell do I NOT know him?! He burst into my house and wanted to rape my sister! Not to mention he did it before! Bella tells me everything of her past. What he looked like. The sound of his voice! That's how I know him!"_

Yes, I lied. Well excuse me if I don't want to share my past!

After that they stopped questioning me, and everyone went to bed once they were gone. I laid in bed and tossed and turned when finally I found my center and fled into my dreams.

Alice POV

My eyes were wide open, I had to admit, I was scared. Royce King was in this house! It was scary. It was 2 in the morning and Rose and Bella were asleep, me, I was up and awake. Suddenly, there was a strange sound and I gripped my blankets tighter. It sounded like a wounded person.

"Rose?" I whispered. "Are you awake?"

"I am now!" She groaned.

"Shh!" I hissed, then whispered. "Do you hear that?" we were quiet for a moment, the whimpers kept going.

"Bella?" Rose whispered.

"Bella! Shut it!" I hissed, but she kept whimpering.

"She's having a nightmare." Rose whispered exasperated.

"Bella! Wake up!" I hissed.

"Bella!" Rose chucked a pillow at Bella.

"Rose!" I scolded, but the pillow only hit the leg of the bed, and Bella stopped whimpering.

"Finally." we whispered and went back to bed. I was half asleep when suddenly-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella's blood curdling scream filled the room. I jumped and was dumped on the floor. I looked over at Rosalie who was sitting up in bed with a look of complete horror on her face.

"Stop!" Bella screamed. I jumped up and ran over to her bed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Wake up! Your fine!" I said soothingly rocking her and running fingers through her hair.

"I'm going to get Charlie!" Rose panicked and ran out into the hall.

"Stop hurting them!" Bella continued to scream.

"Bella!" I shouted desperately.

"No! Don't! Touch! Alice! Leave them alone!" she screamed and I froze. That's when everyone came in. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme. Charlie sat on her bed and shook her.

"Bella, baby, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" He said.

"No! No! No! Take me! Just leave my family alone!" Bella cried.

"Bella! Wake up!" Charlie said desperately. Bella sat up in bed. She looked around and flung her arms around Charlie.

"He was here. Phil was here." She cried into Charlie's shoulder.

"No he wasn't Bella. He isn't here." Charlie said reassuringly.

"But I saw him!" She insisted. "He was…doing things, to Rose, and Alice, and Esme." the men growled and I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me, but I ignored him and crawled over to Bella.

"Bella, I'm here. I'm untouched. And so is Rose and Esme." I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and hugged me.

"It seemed so real!" She sobbed. "I don't want him to hurt you three."

"He wont Bella." Rose came forward and crouched in front her.

"He can't come near us." Esme put a hand comfortingly on her cheek.

"We wont let them." Emmett growled. I guess he was a little peeved about the dream.

Bella looked at us all. "But who will protect me?"

"He won't be with in 500 miles of you Bella." Edward promised.

"Th-thank you. I think I'll go back to bed now." Bella whispered.

"Okay." Charlie nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay Bella?" Edward asked concerned. I couldn't help but smile a little. Edward was being so-so protective, it was adorable.

"I'm fine Edward, thank you." Bella whispered. He nodded and everyone else cleared out. Bella laid back down and Rose turned off the lights.

"Oh no you two don't." I shook my head and turned the light back on. "I am not allowing you to sleep alone Bella, and your bed won't fit all of us. Come on! UP!" I slapped her butt, and she fell out of bed.

"OW! Alice!" She glared at me. I grabbed her comforter and laid it of the floor. I put mine and Rose's next to it. I grabbed the blankets and put them on the comforters. I grabbed our pillows and laid them side by side.

"We're sleeping side by side. And if you get scared that me and Rose are being raped or something, you can hold me, I don't care." I chuckled lightly but she shivered.

"Not funny Ali." She muttered but laid down anyways. I laid down next to her, and Rose turned the lights off. Five minutes later Bella wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella, it's been five minutes. I doubt I'd be raped." I said.

"Cute Alice. Real cute." Bella muttered. "I don't want you to be hurt. I love you Alice…in a sisterly way of course." she added.

"Well don't I feel special." Rose muttered on the other side.

"Oh come here." Bella let go of me and hugged Rose. "I love you guys." Bella yawned and like that all of us were out, like a light.

Bella POV

I felt the light in my eyes and I heard muttering.

"Is it terrible that I'm enjoying this?" a deep voice asked.

"Absolutely. You look like a stalker." another voice said.

"Seriously dude. Just wake them up." A velvet voice said.

"And end the hotness of this scene. No thanks." the deep voice said.

"Dude! Emmett! Alice is our sister." the velvet voice said. My eyes fluttered open to see the boys standing in the doorway, Emmett staring at us like an idiot.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. Than I realized Rose was holding me, and I was holding Alice.

"God Emmett! You're such a perv!" I threw my pillow at him.

"What's going on?" Alice sat up and so Rose rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing unusual. Emmett's just staring at us like the perv he is." I shrugged.

"Oh. The usual." Alice nodded and got up.

"Girls! Breakfast!" Esme called. We all got up and started to leave the room. Edward stopped me at the stairs.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go to the coffee shop with me." He said nervously.

"Like-like a date?" I asked.

"Well more like a friendly gathering." He said. I smiled.

"Sure. After breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Cool."

"Cool." he nodded.

**After Breakfast**

"So you clearly didn't ask me here just to watch me drink coffee. What did you want to talk about?" I asked taking a sip of my caramel latté.

"Well, you clearly had a bad past and I was wondering-"

"If I could tell you it?" I asked.

"If you were up to seeing a therapist." he corrected.

"You want me to see a shrink?" I asked incredulously.

"That's another way of looking at it." he muttered.

"Charlie." I sighed. "Charlie put you up to this didn't he? Didn't he?"

"No. Bella, I'm worried about you." Edward put his hand on mine. Ugh, no fair.

"Fine. Let me think about it." I sighed taking another sip.

"Excellent." he smiled. Edward 1, Bella nothing.


	13. Chapter 13: Contemplating Suicide

*****WARNING*****

**There is some serious drama coming up **

**In this chapter.**

**So serious that it's not even funny.**

**You have been warned.**

Edward drove me home a couple minutes later. As we were walking towards the door he froze.

"Edward?" I asked. He turned around quickly and tackled me…just as a brick flew past where I recently was. The brick went through the window, and soon after a scream of pain broke through the air.

"Alice!" I shouted and ran inside. In the living room was Alice in Jasper's arms. Alice was sobbing and holding her leg, which was bleeding all over the place.

"What happened?" I asked. Rose took the brick and read the piece of paper that was attached to it.

"Bella, Royce may be in jail, but I have many other friends. And if they fail, nothing will stop me. You shouldn't have left the letters on the ground, huh? Sincerely, Phil." Rose looked up from the note and at my terrified face. Suddenly, Jasper was glaring at me, and in my face.

"Jasper-" I started.

"Why?!" he shouted, and my eyes widened, he was usually calm. "Why couldn't you put them back?! Rose wouldn't be traumatized and Alice wouldn't be hurt!"

"Jasper-" Alice said weakly, but he ignored her.

"Why did you come at all?!" he shouted, and tears pricked my eyes. "Our lives were fine the way they were until you came along!"

"Hey ease up Jazz." Rose put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off.

"Just go back to where you came from!" he shouted. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed past my old friend and ran upstairs.

Edward POV

My jaw was hinged open, did Jasper really just say that?

"Did I really just say all that?" Jasper asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice get up and limp over.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jasper?!" She demanded.

"I-I don't know." Jasper muttered, but before anyone could say anything the Chief, Carlisle, and Esme came downstairs.

"Hey is Bella okay?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, she's dandy." Rose glared at Jasper.

"Have you guys seen my gun?" Charlie asked.

"I swear I didn't mean it!" Jasper cowered. Charlie looked at him confused.

"I need it for work son, but we'll talk about that later. Anyways have you guys seen it recently?" Charlie looked at Emmett.

"Hey I wouldn't use it, remember last time." Emmett chuckled.

"Hey maybe Bella's seen it." Carlisle thought. I remembered something just then. The tortured look on Bella's face when Jasper said all those things. The look in her eyes that just said, 'I would do anything to make them stop'… Alice had the same thought.

"Run Edward!" She shouted, and I ran up the stairs, and grabbed the knob for Bella's room but it wouldn't turn.

"Bella! Open the door!" I shouted pounding on the door.

"Go away!" She screamed.

"Emmett!" I called.

"Out of the way little brother." Emmett kicked the door and it fell down. We all rushed in but stopped abruptly at the sight.

Bella was rocking back and forth on the ground, with Charlie's gun held to the side of her head.

"Bella? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Charlie gasped.

"If I'm gone, no one will get hurt." She sobbed.

"But we will Bella!" Alice cried from Jasper's arms.

"Yeah Izzy! Think about what you're doing!" Emmett said.

"You've opened up to us, and we've opened up to you!" Rose whimpered.

"You're family Bella." Esme cried silently.

"Don't pull that trigger. Please Bella." I begged.

"I have to Edward! You don't understand!" She screamed. "I love you guys, and they'll take that away from me!" She looked me in the eye. "Unless I pull the trigger."

"Bella, please. We love you too. You don't want us taken away from you, we don't want you taken either. Either way you lose us." I said.

"Edward, not helping." Jasper whispered.

"I'll wait for you all, in the stars. Whether it's in 20 years or 50, I'll wait."

"But Bella! Life won't be the same with out you." Alice sobbed.

"Um, you guys?" Charlie muttered.

"Goodbye you guys." Bella whispered and she closed her eyes.

"Bella! You can't shoot yourself." Charlie objected. Bella looked at him.

"Watch me." She said.

"NO!" Alice cried. But it was too late.

Bella pulled the trigger.

**(A/N: Ugh! I wanted to make this a cliffy, but I didn't have enough pages. You guys got lucky.)**

_Click. Click. Click._

I let out a sigh of relief. Bella's eyes went wide and she looked at the gun in her hands, and dropped it to the ground. I rushed forward and pulled her into my arms.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever do that again. Do you understand?" I asked putting her head in my hands. She nodded, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Is that offer for the shrink still open?" She whispered. I chuckled and nodded. Jasper came forward and Bella looked away.

"Bella I-" He started.

"Go away Jasper." Bella whispered

"But Bella-"

She glared at him. "Jasper, just go!" he looked down and a look of pain crossed his face, and he walked from the room. Alice crawled over to me, but I could see her wince and try not to put pressure on her right leg.

"Bella…" Alice hesitated. Bella actually managed to smile a little.

"Just let it out Alice." Bella whispered.

Alice smiled ruefully…and then she exploded. "What the hell Bella?! Why in bloody hell would ever want to freaking kill yourself?!"

"Language." Esme reprimanded quietly, but she had a small smile of relief on her tearstained face. Alice nodded curtly at my mother, and exploded again.

"I don't care what your excuse is Isabella Marie! If you ever, ever, ever, EVER pull a stunt like that again, I will kill you, damn it!"

"Mary Alice Brandon, that is enough!" Esme glared at Alice. "Bella obviously needs some serious rest, and your father needs to work on your leg! It has been a very long, and eventful day. I will be downstairs making everybody a strong cup of tea. And for god sakes, will someone please interrupt Jasper's little hissy fit that he is holding in his room!" Esme turned abruptly out of the room. I chuckled. Carlisle followed after her.

Emmett came forward and gently scooped Alice in to his arms. He rose an eyebrow at Bella, sighed, and then fled the room. Rose gave Bella a sharp nod and then ran out of the room. Charlie came over and gave Bella a kiss on the head. He gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't do that ever again." He muttered. "I mean ever. And you're grounded…forever." he looked at me and looked back at her. "Besides go to and from school, and of course, the shrink." Bella nodded. As Charlie started to leave, he said over his shoulder,

"Take care of her Edward." I looked at his retreating back confused. I shrugged and looked at Bella.

"You ready to go to bed?" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded. I scooped her up and laid her in her bed.

"Thank you Edward." she murmured.

"Anytime Bella." I smiled, and kissed her forehead. I brushed her hair out of her face. Then I found myself leaning closer, and closer.

"Bella." I whispered.

"Edward." She whispered back.

"Edward Cullen! What the hell do you think you're doing?!!!" An angry voice shouted from the doorway.

**Aha! Yes! I ended up getting a cliffy in there! Woo! Victory is mine!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Break Up

Bella POV

Edward and I were about to kiss, with my mind screaming at me repeatedly, when suddenly-

"Edward Cullen! What the hell do you think you're doing?!!!" A very red faced, and angry Tanya came storming in. Edward practically flew away from me.

"T-Tanya. What are you doing here babe?" Edward stuttered.

"I came here because it's going around the neighborhood, that a brick went through my boyfriends house!!! So I was deeply worried so I had to rush and put my clothes on the minute I heard. And I came running here, to find my own so called 'loving' boyfriend making out with this slut!" she pointed a perfectly manicured finger nail at me.

"Who the hell are you calling a slut you whore?!" I shouted suddenly on my feet.

"Me?! A whore?! All my freaking problems started when you came prancing here in your tiny skirts, and tight tube tops!" she screamed.

"Look whose talking!" I shouted pointing at her daisy dukes, and low cut halter top. "And when in the hell have you EVER seen me wearing a skirt or a tube top?!"

"What's going on up here?" Rose came in with Jasper, and Emmett following her.

"This freaking whore over here is saying that I was making out with Edward!" I shouted.

"Because you were!" Tanya yelled in my face. "And don't freaking call me a whore when you were paid to sleep with men back at Phoenix!" It went deathly quiet.

"H-how do you know?" my voice shook. Tanya smirked at me.

"I have my resources." tears pricked in my eyes. "Whose the whore now?" she asked.

"You. Don't. Know. A. Thing. About. Me." I said slowly, my voice was deathly calm. "So don't pretend you do." I pushed her out of my way and ran out the door, not knowing where I was going. I just kept running.

Tanya POV

I knew I was over reacting. I couldn't help it. Isabella has everything I don't, and I don't know how to make myself feel any better. Edward was the only perfect thing in my life, and I can't stand losing him to someone who has everything. Isabella has parents that are around, I don't. Isabella has siblings that understand her, I don't. At the dance, I found out that it wasn't true.

_Flashback_

_I walked into the bathroom but slowed down when I heard voices. _

"_I can't believe how much Bella has changed." Alice Cullen muttered to Rosalie Hale. "First what happened in Phoenix, and now she's happily living with us here!"_

"_Alice! Will you shut up!" Rosalie hissed. "Do you think that Bella wants everyone in here to know how Phil had…you know. Paid her." Rosalie hinted. Paid, paid. Paid + 'what happened in Phoenix'=hmm. Judging by their tone, it sounded like Bella was a prostitute…OMG!!! Bella was a prostitute. I slowly exited the bathroom._

_Flashback_

"Tanya! Why in the hell would you use that against her?!" Edward glared at me.

"You-you knew?" I asked shocked. The purpose of saying that was to make Edward disgusted by her. "You knew and you let her in your house?!"

"Of course Tanya!" Rosalie shouted at me. "Of course we would! Unlike you, we're all caring, and loving!"

"Why would you guys want some used, trashy filth in your house?" I asked. Suddenly, I felt myself pinned against the wall. I expected to see Rosalie, but instead it was tiny, fragile Alice. At first, all I saw was her bloody leg. Even on a limp leg, Alice could keep me pinned against a wall.

"BELLA IS NOT TRASH!!!" Alice screamed. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HER LIKE WE DO!!!"

Esme decided to intervene. She pried Alice off me, and told her to let Carlisle finish her leg and then turned to me.

"Tanya, I think it's best that you leave, before you cause more damage." She said stiffly. I nodded and went out into the sprinkling air.

"Tanya wait!" Edward called and ran after me. He took off the ring I gave him and put it in my hand. I looked up at him shocked.

"B-but why?" I sniffed.

"I don't think it's best to continue our relationship anymore." He said. "You came inside my house, called one of my friends a slut, and used, trashy filth. I just can't be with someone like that." he said and started to leave. Tears poured out of my eyes, I raced after him as it started to rain.

"Please Edward, I can-I can change. Please don't break up with me." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Tanya." He murmured, and ran back into the house. I broke down, and started to sob. 2 minutes later arms wrapped around me, and I cried into their arm.

"Shh Tanya. Let's get you out of the rain." The person murmured. They helped me back home.

"Tanya! What happened to you?!" Kate wrapped her arms around my freezing frame.

"E-Edward b-broke up w-with m-me." I half sobbed, half shivered.

"She was in the rain crying. Take good care of her Kate." The person said gently, and left. Kate laid me down on the couch. One thing I was sure of. Isabella Swan, was a much better person than I was. Especially if she would help a crying girl get out of the rain, after the girl just insulted her repeatedly.

Bella POV

It's been a day since Edward broke up with Tanya. And now I'm sitting in an office, talking to Dr. Radojic.

"So Bella why don't you tell me what's been going on?" she suggested with a smile. I remained silent.

"Bella dear, can you hear me?" she asked, and I nodded. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" I shook my head. She sighed.

"Can you tell me anything?" she asked.

"Well…the only people that I have told were Rose and Alice. And it was hard then, and at times I had to leave a few things out." I shrugged.

"Bella, do you have trust issues?" she asked.

"No." I snorted, and she rose an eyebrow. "Yes. Ever since my mother's murder." I said than hit myself in the forehead. "Damn it!"

"Your mother was murdered?" she asked.

I nodded. "I hid, and heard the gun shots." Damn! She kept making me talk.

"So she was killed in front of you? I'm confused though Bella. How come you can't trust anyone?"

I stayed silent. She sighed, and took off her glasses.

"I guess this is all Bella. We'll be meeting again 1 week later, okay?" she asked.

"Okay."

"And Bella? You might want to tell Charlie." She said, and led me out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15: Eventful

**You guys got lucky!**

The drive home was silent.

"Dr. Radojic told me that you didn't say anything." Charlie stated and I stared at my hands.

"Charlie, I need to tell you something." I said nervously.

"Okay kid, shoot." he nodded.

"It's kind of a long something." I said.

He nodded and pulled into a coffee shop. I again ordered a caramel latté and he ordered a muffin.

"What is it Bells? You're making me nervous." he chuckled nervously. I took a deep breath and started. I told him about mom telling me that Phil was my dad (Charlie narrowed his eyes at that.) how I saw him rape mom, how he would beat me, and finally when he sold me into unwilling prostitution.

When I finished his face started to turn red. He got up and stormed out of the coffee shop. I put a twenty on the table and ran after him.

"THAT RAT BASTARD!!!" Charlie slammed his balled fists on the hood of his car. "DAMN IT!!! How could he?!" Charlie got inside his car and began to sob.

I hesitated, but eventually got in the car. I hugged Charlie until he calmed down. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

"We'll find this guy Bella. Don't worry." Charlie promised.

"I know you will." I let my tears fall.

**~It Started With 25 Letters~**

"So Bella," Dr. R pushed her glasses up. "Since you repeatedly refuse to communicate with me, I bought you a journal for you to write your thoughts and feelings."

I groaned. "Honestly I just had a simple breakdown, and weakness. I was a bit freaked. I honestly doubt that I'm going to go drive off a cliff." I rolled my eyes. Dr. R peered at me over her glasses.

"Bella we're not forcing you. We're trying to help you."

I sighed. "Gimme the journal."

"Excellent." Dr. R smiled. "And that's it for today."

"Thanks." I smiled.

**~It Started With 25 Letters~**

The next day at school everyone was crowding around the auditorium.

"What's going on?" I asked Rose and Alice. Alice grinned and ran head long into the crowd, right when Jessica and Angela ran out.

"Alice got the part!" they squealed.

"Wait what?!" I asked a grin spreading across my face.

"Alice is Allie!!!" They exclaimed.

"No way!" I squealed excited. Suddenly, Alice's squeal was bouncing off the walls and she ran headlong out of the crowd.

"Bella!" she jumped up and down.

"I know! You're Allie!" I squealed jumping with her. She stopped bouncing and her eyes widened.

"I am?!" She shouted.

"Yeah! What were you going to say?" I asked.

"You're in the play!" She grinned. Wait, what?

"What?!" I shouted.

"You're playing my best friend Sara!" She exclaimed.

"The one that's always kissing her boyfriend?!" I exclaimed. And she nodded. "Well who's playing Noah, and Fin?"

"Jasper's Noah, and-" She burst out laughing. "Edward's Fin!" I froze.

"Edward's…Fin?"' I asked slowly.

_Dear Journal, or whatever,_

_I'm in the school's play, The Notebook. I play Allie's best friend Sara. Allie is going to be played by Alice, my best friend. Um, so, sorry. I'm not really good at this type of thing. Never really had a journal. I don't even know if I really should be apologizing to a little book._

_So Sara is this chick that's always kissing her boyfriend Fin. My other friend Edward, is playing Fin. I'll admit, I'm a bit excited to be kissing Edward, but I don't think he's going to be thrilled. After all, it is all my fault that Edward and Tanya broke up. If I hadn't almost kissed him, her and Edward would still be together. I keep telling myself but it just keeps getting even more painful._

I put my pen down and flexed my fingers. I wrote all this down during biology.

"Hey Bella." Edward's smooth voice filled my ears. He was all smiles. It was a little weird.

"Hey Edward. Why so chipper?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Is it bad to be chipper?" he grinned.

"Not at all. I just figured…" I let my voice trail off. He cocked his head in confusion but the teacher interrupted by starting the lesson.

**Edward**/_Bella_

**You just figured what?**

_That you would be annoyed about the play, or did you not hear?_

**What that you and me are boyfriend and girlfriend in the play?**

_Yeah. We're the couple that practically makes out all the time._

His eyes seemed to shine a little.

**What's your point?**

_Oh, I just thought that you would be upset that you would have to kiss me._

**Bella. I am absolutely 100% fine with having to kiss you.**

I smiled and looked up instantly caught up in his eyes. They shone like a thousand emeralds.

"Miss. Swan?" Mr. Banner called my name. "Is there something you want to share?" I blushed beat red.

"No sir." I looked down.

"Alright then can you give us all the stages of Mitosis in order?" He crossed his arms and my jaw dropped. Are-you-serious?!

"Okay." I said noticing the whole class staring at me. "There's um, prophase, I think. Than metaphase, anaphase, telophase?" I asked.

Mr. Banner sighed but nodded.

**Nice job. **Edward chuckled as he gave this to me.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan! Would you like to be separated?" Mr. Banner asked exasperated.

"No sir." We muttered, and he rolled his eyes.

Edward inclined his head towards me and winked. Naturally, I blushed.

**~It Started With 25 Letters~**

"_May I have your attention please?" _The intercom blared over the campus. _"At the end of school the first play practice will be held in the auditorium. That is all."_

I was in the auditorium sitting in a chair next to Edward. It was supposed to be a car but we don't have any props yet. Jasper and Alice were across from the 'car.'

"Did you wanna walk with me?" Jasper asked Alice looking down at her.

"What are you guys doing? Get in!" Edward shouted at them.

Alice smiled up at Jasper and nodded. "Yeah."

Jasper smiled and looked at us. "We're gonna walk."

Edward smirked. "Do you guys love each other?" Alice's jaw dropped open in faux-shock, Jasper let out a small chuckle, and I snickered.

"Oh I get it, you do love each other!" Edward grinned.

"Okay. Goodbye." Jasper rolled his eyes..

"Cut!" the director shouted. "That was wonderful kids! Now try it again." I internally groaned. We've been doing this exact scene for 15 minutes. Over, and over, and over, and over, and-well you get the point. We finally started doing other scenes when it was finally time to leave.

"I'm so tired." I yawned.

"It's okay Bella." Edward wrapped an arm around me, and I leaned against his chest. It seemed so wrong but felt so right. We were sitting in the 'car.'

"Everyone listen up!" Mike Newton stood on his chair. He had gotten the part of one of Noah's co workers. "Party at my house, for first successful play practice!"

"Woo!" we all cheered.

"You going?" I asked Edward.

"Depends." he shrugged.

"On what?" I asked. He grinned at me.

"Whether you'll be my date or not."


	16. Chapter 16: The Party

**Lucky people.**

Edward drove me home that day, his arm slung around my seat. I smiled. I have a date, I have a date! I thought in a sing song voice.

"I think someone's visiting." Edward said. I looked out the window to see a different car in the driveway. Edward parked and we both jogged inside.

"Bella?" a tallish boy with long black hair, and russet skin hugged me.

"Um, hi?" I asked, noticing Edward's uncomfortable glares.

"It's Jacob." He frowned at my lack of memory.

_"Hey, I'm Jacob." he said in a husky voice._

_"Bella." I smiled._

_"You going to Forks or Seattle?" He asked._

_"Forks. I'm visiting my father. You?" I asked laying my head back._

_"Neither." He grinned. _

"Oh!" I slapped my forehead. That felt like decades ago; another lifetime. "The sex predator, right?"

"That's the one." Jacob chuckled.

"Am I missing something?" Charlie cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh yeah! Um, on my flight here, I got seated next to Jacob. We introduced our selves and started joking around." I explained.

"Oh. Well, Jacob is the son, of my very best friend Billy Black, they're from-"

"La Push." I finished. "The tiny Indian Reservation." I copied Jake's words.

"Bella!" Alice sang. "Come on we got to get you all prettied up for the party."

"Party?" Charlie stiffened. "No alcohol, right?"

"It's Mike Newton's party." Alice said, and Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"I won't let anything happen to her Chief." Edward nodded his head at Charlie, his words burning with sincerity. Charlie nodded his head slowly.

"Oh, hey Jake, did you want to come to the party?" I asked.

"I was going anyway." Jake nodded.

"You know Mike?" I asked.

"I'm in the play too Bells." I smiled softly at my nick name.

"I didn't know that." I muttered before Alice dragged me upstairs. She threw black skinny jeans with little ripped parts at the knees, a Metal Mulisha black tank top, and completely black Vans.

Alice curled my hair and put thin strips in a clip in the middle of my hair. She gave my eyes that smoky look, and made my lips cherry red. I looked…hot.

"Thank you Alice!" I squealed, and gave her a hug. She got changed, did her hair, and make up which took like 10 minutes shorter than me. We both walked down the stairs where everyone was waiting. Edward smiled when he saw me.

"You look beautiful." he whispered. That's when Rose came bustling in with a bowl of popcorn, wearing a pair of sweats.

"You're not going to the party?" I asked.

"No way. I'm not going to any more outings right now. I am taking this," she pointed to her butt. "To the couch, all the while drowning myself in Johnny Depp."

"Thant sounds nice." I smiled. I love me some Johnny. "Don't break out any of the good movies just yet. I'll join in approximately an hour or 3." she winked at me.

"Sounds like a plan." and we took off toward the party.

The first thing I saw when I entered the house was strobe lights. Then I heard the song Kids by MGMT.

"Let's dance!" Edward shouted over the music, and I willingly let him drag me to the dance floor and we danced together.

"I'm tired lets get a drink." I called when the song changed. We weaved our way into the kitchen, where we ran into the host, Mike.

"Hey Bella. You're looking hot tonight!" he slurred.

"Mike, back off." Edward practically growled. Mike just nodded and stumbled away.

"Here." Edward filled up a cup with a clear substance. "It's water, I think." he said. I smirked and took a gulp of the liquid. It burned my throat and me cough and spit it out. Edward took the drink from my hands and took a sip.

"Vodka. Damn it. I'm sorry Bella." He apologized.

"It's fine Edward." I soothed him.

"No it's not. I'm supposed to protect you."

"I don't need protection." I argued.

"Hi!" A perky Alice was bouncing up and down between us.

"Alice?!" I asked. She was practically bouncing up and down.

"I have this amazing buzz. It's like ringing in my ears. Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz-"

"Alice are you drunk?!" Edward and I shrieked. She grinned coyly and went into a giggling fit.

"Maybe." She rocked on her heels. "Mike introduced me to this awesome game called beer pong, Jazzy told me not to, but I did! Speaking of Jazzy Poo where is he?" she asked us. "Jazz! Jazz!"

Jasper showed up beside us panting.

"I was looking everywhere for her. After beer pong she like, disappeared." he gasped.

"You let my twin sister drink?!" Edward shouted.

"She scares me like hell. Would you want to take a cup of Captain away from a competitive, determined pixie, who can do unmentionable things to you when you don't expect it?!" Jasper asked and Edward faltered.

"I better get her home. It's been an hour." Jasper picked Alice up bridal style. ("Weeeeeee!" Alice shrieked.) and carried her to the car. For the rest of the party, I basically danced, and drank soda.

"Bella!" Someone groaned from the couch.

"Jake?" I walked up to him, and kneeled in front of him.

"I don't feel so good." he mumbled.

"Jacob Black! Were you drinking?!" I shrieked. He nodded.

"Come on big guy lets get you home." I helped him up and then I stumbled a little bit. Ugh, those sleepless nights were catching up to me.

Edward POV

Bella was stumbling with Jacob Black's weight.

"Bella, what's going on?!" I shouted over the music.

"Jakes drunk. I'm driving him home." She stumbled a bit and walked out side. She paused briefly, and her stance wavered.

"Bella you're dead tired. Let me drive you." I said.

"No." She shook her head stubbornly, and put Jake in his beat up car.

"Bella, I have to take care of you." I argued.

"No damn it!" Bella shrieked slapping my hand off her shoulder. "You don't Edward! You really don't! I have taken care of myself for 7 years! I can do it by myself!"

"Fine! Fine Bella! But when you stop in the middle of the road because you're too tired, don't bother dialing my number!" I stormed over to my car and drove off. My anger was stupid, I don't know what angered me, something just did.

Bella POV

He just drove off. Just like that. He doesn't understand. I don't need anyone's help. I've had so much charity in my life that I could open up a bank.

Anyway, I closed Jake's car door, and walked over to the drivers side. I began to drive mindlessly through the roads when I ended up being surrounded by a bunch of warehouses. Damn it. Edward was right. I had no freaking idea where the hell I was going, because he had driven me to the party. I was about to turn around when the car got pushed forward. Oh brilliant. I'm driving a car that smells like cabbage, with a passed out, drunk teenage kid next to me, sleepless nights catching up with me, AND I just got rear ended.

There was a sudden burst of light, the head lights from the other car. And now I'm being confronted by the other driver. There was a tap against my window, but it was different. Not like a finger tapping on a window, but like a…like a gun.

**Dun, dun, dun! Ooh! You guys got even MORE lucky! I wrote all of this in one night. I must love you guys.**


	17. Chapter 17: Wait, what?

"Get out of the car." a chill went down my spine.

"James?" I asked.

"Hello my darling." I could tell he was smirking. "Get out of the car!" I made a quick dash for the keys, but it was too late. He hit the window with his elbow breaking the glass, and grabbed me.

"No!" I screamed. "No!" I'm surprised that Jake didn't wake up at all.

"Come here." James grabbed my arms and began to yank me through the now-broken window, the remaining, broken glass stabbing my back. James shot a look at Jake.

"Who is he?" he demanded and grabbed me by my hair. "Have you been cheating on me?!"

"No!" I screamed. "He's a friend!"

"Excellent." he threw me on the ground and planted a kick in my stomach. I screamed again. What the hell Jake? Wake up! "Did you honestly think that you could run away from me and Phil?" he punched me. "We own you, you freaking whore!" and he stepped on my leg, and I heard a sickening snap, which I screamed afterward in pain.

He kissed me force fully on the mouth. "Tell me you're mine Isabella! Say it!" I pushed him away.

"Go to hell!" I shouted.

"Why you little-" he finished his sentence with three hits to my face. Damn, those hurt like hell.

"Tell me you love me God damn it!" He shouted. I glared up at him.

"No." he began to pound hit fists at me, and kick me relentlessly. Eventually, he picked me up and slammed me against a stone like house. I whimpered as the pain spread through my head.

"What are your last words before I kill you?" he waved the gun in front of my face.

I grinned through the blood and pain. "Burn in hell." Suddenly, there was a roar of an engine starting and I looked in time to see Jake drive and hit James with car, sending him flying backwards…and me falling to the ground, cracking my head on the pavement.

"Bella!" Jakes voice filled my mind as I sauntered into darkness.

Carlisle POV

I heard the sounds of sirens and saw the ambulances park in front. I jogged up to the first one, and the paramedics opened the door. It was a male, with sandy blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"What's wrong with this one?" I asked.

"Got hit headlong by a driver, he was supposedly abusing the girl in the other car." I nodded, and jogged over to the other truck. The paramedics opened the doors, and pulled the person out, I looked down at the person. What I saw made me drop my clip board and stumble back. It was Bella. My friend. My daughter.

"Whoa Chief, you okay?" The paramedic, Joe, asked looking bewildered.

"No! Get her in now!" We wheeled Bella into the Hospital. "Julie get a hold of my family! Tell them its about Bella!"

"Bella! Bella, sweet heart, can you hear me?!" I clicked a light in front of her eyes.

"Car…lisle?" she croaked and then passed out.

"No! No, Bella, stay with me!" I cried. We wheeled her into the emergency room. And I went to work on Bella.

2 hours later, Bella had her head wrapped, bruises and scratches all on her arms and face, and a breathing tube going down her throat. I took a couple pictures of her injuries in case my family wanted to know the extent of the damage. However, the worst damage, is that she's in a coma, and I don't know if she'll ever wake up.

Edward POV

I had my hands over my face, and I was listening to a song that I couldn't care enough to recognize. That's when Emmett came running into our room.

"Dude, get dressed! Now!" I ignored him. I felt him punch my foot.

"OW! What the hell?!" I growled.

"Are you deaf? Let's go, we have to go to the hospital." I ignored him again. I am not going to the hospital, just to help dad out, and get hit on my interns. Suddenly, something big, and thick hit me in the face.

"OW! Damn it! Will you stop hurting me?!" I shouted shoving the dictionary. I felt him pick me up by the collar.

"Why didn't you drive Bella home?!" what? What does this got to do with anything?

"We got in a fight." I shrugged it off. "Why?" he glared at me.

"Cause she's in the hospital." he growled. And just like that, my world came crashing down.

"Let's go!" I was half way out the door already.

When we arrived at the hospital my mom was sitting in a chair sobbing her eyes out, Rosalie was wrapped in a blanket with coffee just staring at the floor, and Emmett ran over to her. Alice and Jasper were in no better state. Than I saw Jacob. I charged at him, and tackled him.

"What the hell did you do to Bella?!" I shouted. He fought back.

"Nothing!"

"Edward!" Carlisle pulled me off of him.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"He's busy arresting the man that abused Bella." He said.

"Carlisle!" Esme ran up to him. "How is she?"

"I have photos of the damage if you want to take a look." I shook my head and walked the other way. I sat down in a chair and put my head in my hands. I heard someone walk up to me, and I saw Alice trembling in fury, she had the pictures in her hand.

"Alice-" I started but she started yelling.

"Why Edward! All you had to do was drive her home! Or at least ride with her!" tears dribbled down her cheeks. "You don't care about her! You promised you would protect her!"

"Alice I'm-" But she wasn't having my excuses. She pulled out the pictures.

"You were suppose to protect her!" she repeated. She showed me the first picture and it was in X-ray of her ribs, and you could see the breaks. "Does this picture please you Edward?!" she threw that picture. "How about this one?" it showed Bella's arms, and you could see a bone sticking out, it made me wince. "This one?" she showed me a picture of her snapped leg. She looked at the next picture and sobbed. "How about this one Edward?! Are you glad that you did this to her?!" I looked up at the picture and tears pricked in my eyes. It was Bella. Her head was wrapped, scratches and bruises all over her face, a swollen lip, and tube going down her throat. "Because of you, Bella Swan is breathing through a tube!!!"

"Mary Alice Cullen! That is enough!" My mother scolded Alice as she could see that tears were rolling down my cheeks. Alice glared at me and looked at our parents.

"I am going to go see Bella." She stated.

"Alice, you can't. The rules-" Carlisle started.

"Damn the rules. I am going to see my best friend." And she walked down to Bella's room, leaving me in a sea of guilt.

**Okay. Sorry guys, but this is going to be the last chapter for awhile considering I leave tomorrow. Sorry. In other news, Alice was my favorite in this. Favorite part, favorite line? Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: U r my lifesupport

**I'm back! Its been so long! I had fun though. Hope I haven't lost any fans.**

Bella POV

It was dark. It was so weird, I've never experienced this kind of dark before.

"Julie get a hold of my family! Tell them it's about Bella!" A voice shouted. What? That voice, it was familiar.

"Bella! Bella, sweetheart, can you hear me?" there was a bright flash and I could see suddenly. The voice was Carlisle.

"Car-" My voice was so small, it hurt so much. "lisle?" wow. That was exhausting. Sleep started creeping up on me, I went in willingly.

It felt like minutes later that I started waking up. I opened my eyes a little to see Alice next to me.

"Ali?" I whispered.

"Bella?" she looked at me excitedly. Her small face was swollen and her face was blotchy. "I'll go get Carlisle!" and she ran from the room. I yawned and the room flickered. Whoa, weird. I tried to sit up and the room spun, flickered, and the darkness swallowed me again.

Alice POV

No way! This couldn't be happening! I thought as I ran down the hall looking for Carlisle. It's been 3 days since Bella has gone into a coma, and she just woke up! I needed to get Carlisle!

"Carlisle!" I found him with the family in the waiting room. They were still scared to go into Bella's room.

"What?" he looked up. "Alice what's wrong?" I must've looked like a lunatic.

"Not wrong Carlisle! Right! Bella just woke up! She woke up!"

"What?" the family hopped up and we raced down to her room. When we entered I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella was in the same position that she was when I first saw her.

"Alice." Carlisle said gently. "Bella's condition hasn't changed."

"But-what-no!" I shrieked. "She woke up and said my name!"

"Alice honey, maybe you were just dreaming."

"But it was real!" I began to sob, because it might've been true. "Bella woke up! She's just sleeping!"

"Alice. I'm sorry." Jasper held me. "But it was probably a dream, we all want Bella to wake up. I dreamt it last night."

"Why…wont…she…wake up!" I sobbed.

"Jasper why don't you get Alice home?" Esme whispered and I looked at her to see that she was talking through her tears. I nodded at Jasper and we both left the hospital.

Edward POV

On the third day, Alice had cracked. She started babbling about her dream that Alice had woken up. Got us all worked up for nothing. Now, it was the twelfth day that Bella's been in a coma. I had quit the play. I wouldn't work with anyone but Bella. The teacher was disappointed, but when I mentioned that I wouldn't work with anyone but Bella, her eyes sparkled a little.

Angela and Jessica gave me flowers, cards, chocolates, and a balloon after school ordering for me to give it to Bella.

The two people that would visit Bella the most often were me and Alice. Alice would sometimes curl in a ball next to Bella and go to sleep. I made a bed out of the arm chair next to Bella's bed. I had slept there most nights.

Still, this was the one day that I had been dreading to come. A family meeting about what to do about Bella. I of course was the last one to show up. I had kissed Bella's forehead, and told her that I would be back soon. I tend to talk to her, hoping that she would wake up, or show some kind of response. Esme told me that I shouldn't do it, because it would get my hopes up, but I would risk my sanity just for Bella to wake up.

When I got home, my family was at the table. Alice had her head on the table and she was sobbing relentlessly. Rose was doing the same exact same thing. Emmett and Jasper were patting there backs looking like they were fighting back their own tears. Carlisle was at the head of the table looking pretty calm and expressionless. Charlie was looking pretty upset and dead. Esme was looking like she was choking back sobs, and she looked so upset. What happened?

"What's going on?" I asked. Alice looked at me, ran up to me, and hugged me.

"Edward please!" She sobbed. "You can't let them do it Edward! Please don't let them do it!"

"Do what?" I asked. "Carlisle?" I turned to my father.

"Edward, listen before I tell you, you must know my reasons."

"Your reasons are stupid!" Alice shrieked at Carlisle and I looked at Alice in shock.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" I shouted angrily.

"We are thinking about switching off Bella's life support." Carlisle said calmly. Instantly there was an uproar.

"You can't do that!" Rosalie shrieked on her feet now.

"I will never forgive you!" Alice sobbed.

"Don't do it!" Jasper begged.

"You can't do this to our family!" Emmett bellowed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted and everyone stopped talking. "Why would you even give that thought the consideration, that it doesn't deserve?"

"Edward, the odds of Bella waking up after 12 days-"

"Is very small." I rolled my eyes. "But Bella WILL wake up. She just needs time."

"Honestly Edward, this is not your decision to make. It's Charlie's." Carlisle said calmly. Everyone's head whipped to Charlie, and he looked up. His eyes were extremely red. And he let out a huge breath.

"What are you thinking Charlie?" We all asked.

He hesitated, and I blurted out, "Just spit it out already Charlie."

He sighed. "This is honestly the most hardest choice of my life. I don't know what to say. I've thought about it and even rethought about it." tears leaked out of his eyes, and suddenly I knew what it looked like through his point of view.

He had been missing his daughter and wife, when suddenly his daughter shows up at his doorstep. He takes care for her, learning more about her each day. He finds out that his daughter has been raped and abused and that his ex wife is dead. He allows his daughter to go to a party, hoping dearly that she will be alright, only to find out that his daughter was stopped in the middle of no where, and abused by a man that helped her step father abuse and rape her. And now she's in the hospital and has been for 12 days. She looks like she's in so much pain, and he feels like he failed, and that he wants to put her out of her misery. I instantly knew Bella's fate.

"Many will not be happy with my decision, but I hope that you will forgive me." he cried a little. "Carlisle, I want to turn off Bella's life support."

**Wow. i almost started tearing up. Woo. Sad chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbyes

**Okay, just wanted to let you guys know, that this is NOT the last chapter. The last chapter is further off. Okay?**

Edward POV

"NO!" I shouted. But I wasn't the only one, it was also Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and…Esme.

"Charlie you can't! Bella just needs time!" She pleaded.

"Esme, I would be more than willing to wait 30 years for Bella to wake up, but would you want to see your daughter or son on a hospital bed, unresponsive?" Charlie asked. Esme's lip quivered and she sat back down.

"We are heading down to the hospital, each of you our allowed your goodbyes before we sh-shut it off." Carlisle's voice wavered. We all nodded while Alice, Esme, and Rosalie sobbed.

As we loaded into the car I noticed that Jasper was completely silent. I looked at him while we were in the car to see that he was leaning forward with his hands pressed together, and he was shaking. He had tears streaming down his face and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Jazz." I whispered.

"She was my best friend Edward, no offense, you and Em are just my brothers. But losing a friend, feels like you're hollow inside. He looked up at me. "It hurts."

"I feel the same way." I choked out. He looked at me and gave me a watery smile.

"No you don't." he disagreed. "You feel worse. You feel like your soul has been sucked out of your body. You feel like your heart is gone. You feel like your body's contents have been taken out. You feel the loss of love. You love her Edward." **(A/N-that was deep. I just shed a tear!) **I loved her? I love her? No, that's not true…however everything he described was true.

"Any idea what you're going to tell Bella?" Emmett asked me, and he too had tears swimming in his eyes.

"No."

"Me either." and we were quiet for the rest of the ride. We finally got there, and loaded into the hospital.

"Are you guys ready?" Carlisle asked.

"No." Me, Jasper, and Emmett mumbled.

"We never will be fit-" Alice said and Rose finished her sentence.

"To lose one of our own." Rose sobbed, and we walked to Bella's room.

Esme went in first. I watched her sit next to Bella, and hold her hand. She talked about how she brought our family closer, and laughed about not knowing how she broke through Rose's shell. With one last kiss on the cheeks she swept out of the room.

Next, went Carlisle. He told her how sorry he was, and how he wishes he had spent more time with her.

Charlie told her how he wished that he didn't have to do this, and that he still loved her, and to give his regards to her mom.

Emmett told her that he loved her, begged for her to wake up, and when she didn't he told her I love you again and left the room, and left the hospital completely.

Jasper held her hand and cried silently, thanked her for getting him and Alice together, thanked her for being his friend, and thanked her for being who she is and ran from the room.

Alice and Rosalie's good bye was the hardest to watch. They told her how spe cial she was, how she was their sister, how their lives would never be the same, and how they loved her. They both had to be helped out of the room. Before they even left her bedside they had broken down into tears. Jasper helped them both out, and Esme went to get some hot chocolate.

"Edward?" My dad asked and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's your turn." I nodded and walked into the room. "I'll let you have your privacy and he closed the door. I looked once at Bella, and grabbed her hand. The words broke through my lips before I could stop them.

"I love you Bella." I felt shocked at my words, and then I smiled and let out all my tears. They dripped on my hands that were interlocked with Bella's. "I love your laugh, I love how you blush at every little thing. I love your selflessness. I love your forgiveness. I love your bizarre food cravings. I love how you brought my family together. I love how you make me feel. I love how you make me jealous when you only comment about Johnny Depp. I love how special you are to me and my family. I love everything about you and I wish that you could stay with me forever…but you can't. I will always love you Bella, my heart isn't gone, my heart hasn't dropped off the planet. My heart is with you." I got up and kissed her hand.

"Goodbye Isabella." I whispered and I leaned in and kissed her lips.

I pulled away and started to leave, when I heard-

"Please don't go." I whipped around and Bella had her eyes opened in little slits, smiling softly.

Bella POV

Why the bloody hell was it so damn dark again? I hate the dark! It's a mindless field of blank. I feel like I've been wandering around for months, but I can't help feel like it's only been a few days. It's so boring in here.

Suddenly, I felt something wet, splatter on my hand , and I looked up to see dark grey storm clouds, and it began to rain.

"I will always love you Bella." a velvet voice broke through and the raining stopped, and a rainbow formed. "My heart is with you." grass grew around me, weaving in and out. I smiled and when I reached to touch the grass, I felt I swooping sensation in my stomach, and I felt like I was falling. Suddenly, there was an electric current running through my body. I felt so filled with energy, the sensation felt heart warming.

I woke up. Bright, so bright. I looked to see Edward, his hair much more messier that usual, about to leave. I lifted up my hand to reach for him but something held me back. I looked at, what? An IV? Where am I?

"Please don't go." I rasped, and Edward spun around. I smiled softly at him. Something was off though. His eyes. His eyes had lost their sparkle, his skin was tear stained.

"Are you okay?" I asked him in a throaty voice. He didn't listne her just ran forward.

"Bella! You're awake!" a smile broke out on his face. He came closer to me and put his hand on my cheek, and I leaned into it.

"I love you Bella." he whispered, and I smiled.

"Love you too." I whispered back, and the sparkle returned fully into his eyes.

**Who cried? Honestly, raise your hand if you cried, cause I did. Okay, once again there are more chapters after this one, okay? And am I planning to write a sequel to this? The answer is-I'm sorry. Please dispense one review to this story for the answer to be in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20: Filler

**Ha ha. Well the truth is…that I AM doing a sequel! Aren't you guys happy?**

Bella POV

Edward smiled crookedly at me, and leaned in. I smiled knowing what he wanted, and pressed my lips to his. As this kiss became more and more heated, I feel my arm slip off his shoulder and smack on the handles of my bed. I gasp in pain, and then tears leak out of my eyes.

"Oh!" Edward broke away and began to panic. "Bella are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's fine Edward." I smiled weakly. "I just hit my arm." I grinned slightly. "But I think I know something that may make it better."

"And just what would that be Miss. Swan?" Edward teased. I playfully glared at him.

"Just get over here and kiss me already!" I shouted exasperated, and all most instantly his lips were on mine again.

"Alright kids you don't have to see this-" A voice said from the hall.

"Carlisle. We want to." a female voice sobbed. I heard footsteps, and my door fly open. Me and Edward broke apart to see my whole entire family in the doorway.

"Bella!" a female voice shouted, and Alice came elbowing her way out of the group and began to run at me but Edward flung his arm out.

"Careful Alice." he warned her. "You'll break her."

"Forget breaking me!" I laughed and held out my arms. "Come here pixie!" she smiled and shoved Edward's arm out of the way. She braced me in a hug that was very tight, that I let out a small squeak suddenly aware of my fragile ribs.

"Alice! Ribs are broken!" Carlisle reminded her and Alice let go of me quickly. 'oops.' she mouthed.

Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett rushed over to me. Rose had sobbed on my shoulder telling me to never scare her like that again Jasper and Emmett nodded. Jasper gave me a small hug, trying hard not to hurt me.

"I really thought that you would leave me Bella." he whispered.

"What? And not gather my favors? I think not." I scoffed teasingly. They all rolled their eyes.

"Oh, and Alice." I turned to her. "I'm really sorry for waking up and then falling back into a coma on you, that was pretty rude of me."

"Aha!" Alice cried pointing a finger at me. "I told you all that I wasn't dreaming!"

"But Bella?" Carlisle came forward. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I just woke up to see Alice curled up next to me-"

"Alice! You slept in Bella's bed without permission?" Esme scolded.

"Anyway," I continued hastily. "She began to freak out and told me she'd be right back and then fled from the room. I finally noticed how uncomfortable I was, and tried to sit up, but apparently, I was very, very exhausted. So, I ended up falling back asleep."

"Bella!" Carlisle exclaimed in exasperation. "Moving around after you just barely wake up from a coma, is extremely unhealthy!"

"Well, I know that now!" I muttered tiredly.

"Okay, well I think we should let Bella get some sleep." Esme smiled at me. Everyone said goodbye, when Charlie came over. He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for coming back to me kid." He smiled a watery smile.

"Welcome dad." my eyelids began to droop. He gave me a pat on the head, and then left.

"Get some sleep love." I heard Edward whisper and peck me on the lips.

"Don't leave." I mumbled desperately.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here." He smiled at me…I think. I was too drowsy to see anything. I smiled.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Will be my girlfriend?" my eyes popped open but I was still drowsy.

"Course I will Edward." I nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." And I finally fell asleep, the image of his emerald eyes, sparkling with tears of happiness, following me in my dreams.

**It Started With 25 Letters**

It's been 2 weeks, and Carlisle was finally letting me out of the hospital! Apparently, word got around school, and Angela, Jessica and surprisingly…Tanya were complete messes.

I had to stay in a wheel chair because if I used crutches, then it would hurt my ribs. Jacob, Jasper, and Edward had decided to take shifts on wheeling me around from class to class to lunch. Jacob felt terrible, he had officially, though, become one of my best friends. While I was in the hospital, he would skip school, and bring me sugared food…at least that was until Carlisle came to check on me and he found powder on my bed sheets, and then Esme nearly dragged Jacob out of the window curtains by his ear.

They hadn't banned him form visiting me ever again, they just banned all the sugar food. I nearly cried myself to sleep that night.

"Okay Bella! Are you ready for school?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice." I nodded and gulped.

"Are you sure Bella?" Rose asked buttoning up he flannel.

"Seriously, you look like you're a victim in Saw." Alice put her brush down.

"I'm scared." I muttered.

"Bella, everyone knows what happened! They're not going to judge you." Alice shook her.

"It's not that. It's me and Edward." Alice grinned, but then frowned at my tone.

"What do you mean Bella?" Rose asked.

"Look at me!" I cried. "Look at Edward! Look at all the girls in school! I don't belong with him! I'm ugly, and broken, and used and disgusting! I belong with someone like Mike Newton!" **(A/N-I was wondering when insecure little Bella would come out.)**

"Oh shut up!" Rose through something and powder went everywhere. I coughed and looked at what was in my lap. It was a foundation puff ball. I giggled and then burst out into laughter. Pretty soon the other two joined in.

"Girls are you ready?" Esme called.

After countless minutes of helping me down the stairs, we finally arrived at the school. As soon as Edward helped me out of the car and into the wheel chair, I heard a chorus of 'Bellas.'

Immediately, Angela, Jessica, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Eric Yorkie, and a couple of other people were crowded around me.

I must've said, "Hi. Yes, I'm better now. Thanks for asking." a thousand times through out that day.

"How was school kids?" Esme called.

"Good!" everyone shouted except for me. I shouted, "Exhausting!" everyone laughed at me.

"Okay well, I'm going to take Bella to bed." Edward picked me up bridal style and ran up the stairs. He set me gently on the bed, and I instantly began to fall asleep. I felt him lay down next to me and wrap his arms around me.

"Bella?" he mumbled.

"Mm?" I asked.

"You have to be present for court in 10 days." he whispered and I fell into unconsciousness.

**So, about 3-4 more chapters and then I create the sequel! I'm already writing the first chapter! How sick is that?**


	21. Chapter 21: Courthouse

"It's not about following your heart and it's not about keeping your promises. It's about security." Jasper said. It was finally Jasper, and Alice's play.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alice asked in an offended sort of voice.

Jasper began to yell. "Money! He's got a lot of money!"

Alice glared at Jasper. "You smug jerk. I hate you for saying that."

"You're bored Allie. You're bored and you know it. You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something missing."

"You arrogant jerk face!" Alice shouted.

"Would you just stay with me?" Jasper asked.

"Stay with you? What for? Look at us, we're already fightin'!" ooh! Here comes one of my favorite speeches.

"Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant jerk face and I tell you when you are a pain in the neck. Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-neck thing."

"So what?"

"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? If it's with him, go. Go! I lost you once, I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out." I watched the play through and through, and I ended up crying at the end. Who knew that two of our teachers could be such great actors? Edward held me while I cried. Then we went and met Alice and Jasper back stage. I gave Alice her roses, and she hugged me. I hugged Jasper and told them that they were wonderful actors and that they may have a future. That's when the director saw me. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I am so sorry, that you couldn't be in the play Bella. You would have been wonderful."

"It's okay." she then turned to Jasper and Alice and hugged them both.

"You two, absolutely made the play! I could feel the emotion. Come on guys we have to take a group picture." she began to tug them to the front stage.

"Well, we'll see you guys at home." Me and Edward waved but the director frowned at us.

"Are you kidding? You guys have to be in the picture. You may have not been eligible, but you two are still part of the cast!" Edward grinned and began to wheel me to the front of the stage.

"But I don't want my picture taken." I whined to Edward.

"Oh well." He shrugged and kissed me on the lips as soon as the picture snapped.

**It Started With 25 Letters**

Charlie's been working over time, trying to figure out where Phil is hiding considering he might possibly have the brains to know not to hide in his own house.

I was due to court in two days, and I was extremely nervous. James was so strong that it was scary. I still have nightmares about him breaking out and killing my family…and my Edward. I scream every night, except the nights where Edward sleeps with me. But I can't help but feel like I'm missing some crucial point. Ah well, to hell with the feeling. Everything was starting to get normal finally.

I had put on an impressive looking suit, and got in my wheel chair.

We began to ride to the courthouse, when we arrived I grabbed hold of Edward's hand.

"I can't do it Edward." I whispered.

"Bella, its alright to be scared-" he started but I shook my head.

"No Edward. I have this feeling. Something bad will happen if we go into that courthouse." My voice shook.

"Bella, that's ridiculous. You're just nervous." He shook his head and I began to cry.

"B-but Edward! Please don't make me go! They're dangerous! They're going to hurt me! In a way that you wouldn't understand!" Edward pulled me into his chest.

"Shh. Shh, Bella. Calm down. I wont let anything happen to you. Don't you trust me? They can't hurt you."

I closed my eyes, and let tears fall. He doesn't understand. Whenever I look at him, I get this pull in my gut. I don't know what it means, but it must be something bad.

"Okay. I'm better. How do I look?" I asked.

"Beautiful. You always look beautiful." He smiled his crooked smile, and kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes but smiled. I checked my image in the mirror, and found that my eyes were red and blotchy.

"Beautiful? Ha! Try hideous!" I shuddered and began to blot my eyes with tissues. "Alright I'm ready." he opened his door, and came around with my wheelchair. He opened my door and gently put me in my chair.

"Bella?" Alice looked around nervously.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Could I speak to you for a moment?" She asked and then looked softly at Edward. "Privately."

I nodded and followed her to her car.

"What's up Alice?" I asked.

"I have a bad feeling." she muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked my eyes wide.

"If you don't enter that court Bella, then Edward wont get hurt! But if you do, you can't reverse what will happen, everything will be set in stone."

"What?" I asked bewildered this was weird, even for Alice.

"I had a dream that something happens to Edward but I don't know what happens! I just feel the need to tell you."

"Alice…" I hesitated. "I got to go." I wheeled my way around, and entered the court room.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Yep." I nodded. We all sat down, and then they brought…_him _out.

"James Whitmore Gigandet. Do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"I do." he nodded and sat down.

"So James, in what relation do you know Miss. Swan?"

"She is my girlfriend." James said.

"Don't you mean was? Since she is obviously seeing someone else."

"No. She _is _my girlfriend. We never really broke up, she just ran away like the little spoiled brat she is." he had a mad glint in his eyes. I made a move to stand up but Edward squeezed my hand.

The lawyer continued with questions when he finally got impatient.

"Mr. James, did you or did you not, rape Miss. Swan against her own will, and then continually beat her to unconsciousness." he smirked at me and then looked directly at Edward.

"Yes, and she enjoyed every minute of it." instantly there was an uproar. Charlie had to hold back Emmett and Jasper, Alice and Rosalie started screaming things like,

"Sick bastard!" and "Disgusting pervert!"

Edward jumped over the table and began to run at James.

"Edward stop!" I shrieked and wheeled to the aisle. There was a loud gun shot and a shout of pain.

"_But if you do, you can't reverse what will happen, everything will be set in stone."_

Alice's words echoed through my head and I looked first at Edward who was holding his bicep, I could tell that it was only grazed, and then I looked at the doors of the court room. Standing by the doors was the devil himself holding a gun. His name came out of my mouth, in a hoarse, choking sound.

"Phil." I whimpered.

**Ooh! I particularly didn't really like this chapter because of the whole Alice and Bella conversation.**


	22. Chapter 22: Edward?

_Previously On: It Started With 25 Letters_

_Edward jumped over the table and began to run at James._

_"Edward stop!" I shrieked and wheeled to the aisle. There was a loud gun shot and a shout of pain._

"But if you do, you can't reverse what will happen, everything will be set in stone."

_Alice's words echoed through my head and I looked first at Edward who was holding his bicep, I could tell that it was only grazed, and then I looked at the doors of the court room. Standing by the doors was the devil himself holding a gun. His name came out of my mouth, in a hoarse, choking sound._

_"Phil." I whimpered._

"Ah." Phil grinned a sadistic grin. "Bella Dwyer-"

"Swan." I said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"I said Swan. I'm a Swan, daughter of the chief of Forks police." Phil narrowed his eyes at me, and I saw Charlie's eyes shine. Phil looked once at Charlie and pointed his gun at my fathers chest.

"This. This the guy the Renee had a one, two with and then ended up with you?" my eyes flashed and my face reddened, for once not in embarrassment, but in anger.

"Yes, he is my fa-" I was cut off with 2 sharp gun shots. Every inch of my body froze as I watched Charlie slide down the wall, two gun shots in his chest.

"NO!" I screamed and stood up pushing my wheel chair away. The judge stood up and so did the bailiff. Phil brought out another gun in his other hand and pointed it at the bailiff.

"Careful Your Honor, my patience is wearing thin." He warned tauntingly. The Bailiff tried to come closer, but Phil saw. Instead, he shifted the gun to Esme's forehead, but thankfully, didn't shoot. My breath caught, and so did everyone else's…everyone but Esme, who remained calm.

"Tell me, doesn't everyone absolutely adore Esme?" no one answered, and Phil sighed. "You people really are testing me. Mind you, I have a slight twitch, I watched as his finger pretended to tremble.

"Stop!" I cried, and I began to nod. "Everyone absolutely adores Esme. Take what you want and go, just leave my family and go."

Phil smiled at me. "Aw, there's that little scared, stupid kitten that I'm so used to. You see, all I want is my apprentice, and little toy back." he nodded to me and James.

"You sick, mother-" Emmett roared but was cut off by Phil's maniac laughter.

"Ah, yes. I remember you. Aren't you Emmett, the all bronze and no brains?" I glared loathingly at him. "Yep. Yes you are. I am not very interested in you, Blondie in the corner hugging the pixie however, I am very interested in." Emmett snarled and stepped forward, but Phil pointed the gun that was on Esme's head to Emmett, and then took the gun that was still aimed at Charlie and put it at Esme's forehead.

"Whoa there big boy." he warned and looked at Rosalie. "So, Rosie," I wasn't the only one who shuddered at that. "What do you think? You want to come with me?" he winked at her.

"Not even in hell." she spat. Phil sighed and shook his head.

"Let me rephrase the question. Would you like to come with me and replace Bella?" Rose's eyes looked at me, and tears sparkled in her eyes.

"Alright." She nodded her head. "Alright I'll come." tears went down my cheeks again. Even after everything that Rose has been through, she was still willing to get used again, for me.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! There is no way in hell that you will go with him!" I shouted at her. Phil huffed in irritation and pointed Emmett's gun, at me.

"I'm not patient with you Isabella so you better shut you mouth before I put a bullet in it!" He turned back to Rose. "Hm, not worth giving up my slave though. Pixie, would you be willing to let Bella stay here while you live with Rose and I?" Jasper snarled, and Phil grinned at him.

"Oh yeah! Bella's best friend, I remember you. The silent but deadly one. You wouldn't mind if I took out your girl for about-um lets say, three to six years?"

"No!" I shrieked.

"God damn it Bella! Will you shut that hell up?" Phil roared.

"No! I will not back down to you Phil! I made that mistake before, but I refuse to make it again! Go to hell, and I hope you burn and rot!" I shouted. Phil let out a roar of outrage, and I saw it all in slow motion. Phil pulled the trigger of the gun that was pointed at me. That's all I saw before I blinked. When my eyes opened I was staring at the white ceiling. I tried to sit up but something heavy was pressing me down and there was sharp pains in my torso area. My leg felt numb and I felt liquid in my hair and some on my arm. I looked next to me and felt my heart stop. Edward was laying next to me, his eyes closed. The liquid I felt on my arm was his blood.

"Edward?" I whimpered and flipped him over. "Wake up! Wake up Edward, please! Wake up!" I sobbed, but I don't think anyone heard me.

"Help! Somebody please help!" I screamed. Carlisle came running over.

"Bella? Edward?" He shook Edward shoulder and I saw a glitter of tears in his eyes.

"Carlisle. Help him. Please." I sobbed, he looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Bella." he whispered. "Your head." huh? I reached up and touched my scalp felling a long cut, oozing blood. The room started to haze, and spin.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Bella?" he answered.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and fainted in his arms.

**It Started With 25 Letters**

I remember fluttering my eyelashes and seeing Charlie smiling at me.

"Charlie?" I whispered.

"Hi baby." he smiled even wider. "Tell me, how many more times am I going to have to come here because of you?" he teased lightly.

"I though-but-but-you-Phil-he shot you!" I squeaked.

"Yes sweetheart. He indeed did shoot me. Twice." Charlie frowned. "However, I am a cop, and I was on the clock. I was wearing a bullet proof vest." I couldn't take it. I burst into tears.

"I'm-so-sorry! Its-all-my-fault!" I sobbed and he grabbed me and held me.

"Bella, no ones blaming you. It's Phil's fault for what he did to you."

"H-how am I?" I asked.

"You had to get 4 stitches in your head. Other than that you're fine."

"And dad?" my voice trembled, because I feared the answer. Either way I would get hurt.

"Yes Bells?" he whispered. A stray tear fell from eyes and down my cheek.

"What happened to Edward? Is he okay?"

**Ooh! I am on a roll! 3 updates in one day! And two cliffies. I feel proud.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Ending Of My Forever

**Read authors note at the end please!**

Charlie smiled at me. "He got shot in the shoulder blade. He lost a lot of blood during the surgery, but he's gonna be fine."**(A/N-Did you guys honestly think that I would kill Edward?)** he smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Charlie?" Charlie looked at me and smiled.

"Of course you can." Then he saw the look in my eye, and suddenly looked so sad. "He's not that coherent right now." he told me.

"It's now or never Charlie." I said, and I swear that I could here him mutter, 'I'd choose the second.'

I got in my wheel chair and followed Charlie to Edward's room. We were about to know when a nurse came out.

"Oh!" She nearly ran into us. "I'm sorry you two, but Edward is asleep right now. He'll be awake sometime late tomorrow."

"Okay." I sighed. "Thank you."

The next morning I wheeled in front of Edwards door all morning debating going in. The nurse came out.

"He's eating his lunch now. You can go in if you want. He's been asking for you."

"Oh well, if he's eating then I shouldn't disturb him." the nurse smiled at me sadly.

"Same thing happened to me. I was involved with some really bad people and my boyfriend got in the middle of it. I wanted to break up with him after he got shot in the arm, wanted to protect him. I was just like you, pacing back and forth by his door trying to come up with what to say, everyway I phrased it in my mind it never came out right, so I never visited. Eventually, I went in his room." she smiled brightly.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Cause I was pregnant, with his daughter." I finally looked at the nurse. She had familiar dark brown, and familiar glasses. She looked like someone I knew.

"What's your daughters name?" I asked.

"Angela Weber. My daughter talks non stop about you." she smiled and gave me a pat on the head. "I'll go tell him that you're asleep."

"Thank you." I smiled at her. I wheeled myself back to my room, and began to think. I eventually, fell asleep. The whole courtroom incident replayed in my dreams. I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs, and I was crying. A nurse, and Carlisle came running into the room. Carlisle worked on claming me down, while the nurse watched my heart monitor with wide eyes,

"Are you okay Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I-I need to see Edward." I tried to get out of bed, but Carlisle pushed me lightly back on the bed.

"Not right now Bella." he shook his head. "It's five thirty in the morning."

"Then I'll wait till eight." I sighed. Carlisle shrugged and he and the nurse left the room. What should I say? The thought just occurred to me. And it frightened me. Would he be angry? He wouldn't cry, would he? I spent the next few hours thinking about this when Mrs. Weber knocked on my door.

"He's asking for you again." she smiled at me. I looked at the clock to see that it was nine fifty three.

"I'll come." her eyes brows shot up.

"Really? You sure?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well just hold up real quick, my daughters here to see ya. Angela!" she called down the hall and Angela appeared in the doorway next to her mom. They had the same hair, same glasses, and same complexion. She must get her eyes from her dad.

"You just cant get out of trouble can you?" she chuckled.

"Apparently not." I smiled at her.

"I'll just let you girls have your time with each other." Mrs. Weber smiled and closed the door.

I ended up telling her the whole story. I found it easier to talk to her than other people. She had begun to cry, and we held each other, sobbing and crying.

"Well Bella. I'll see you later." she smiled and waved at me. Then she left.

"Are you ready Bella?" Mrs. Weber asked and I nodded. She helped me into my chair and I wheeled myself to his room.

I knocked on his door, and I heard a faint, 'come in.' the sound of his voice made me wince. I sighed and entered the room.

"Hey." I smiled at him, and then I saw the shoulder brace. I made a move to go straight out the door, down to my room, and curl up and cry. But I felt hands on my shoulders and Mrs. Weber drove me to the side of Edward's bed.

I grabbed his hand and I heard Mrs. Weber leave.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine Bella. I just needed to see you." he smiled and I winced noticeably.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Edward turned frantic.

"Edward I'm fine. I just need to tell you something." I sighed. This was going to be hard. I looked in his eyes to see concern, and love in his eyes.

Instantly, I knew that this wasn't the type of love that I was used to. The type of love I felt when I first fell off my bike, and my mom showered me in hugs and kisses. This was the type of love where someone would move when you move. The type of love that feels like you truly believe that you wouldn't be able to live with out there mate, their other half. Where everything you believe, think, do, hear, see, and smell is your mate. The type of love where you'd take a bullet to the shoulder for that person, like what Edward did.

I felt a huge lump in my throat.

"Edward…we can't continue what we have together." he was either not listening or hiding his emotions.

"Go on." he nodded though I saw a glimmer of emotion in his eyes.

"I-I care about you too much Edward. Phil is an evil mastermind, and he can easily break out of prison, and come after me. He'll take one of the things that I love the most in my life, and that's you. I'm not willing to take that risk."

"But I am Bella. I just hopped in front of a bullet for gods sakes!" he shouted and I flinched. "Sorry. Go on."

"I can't lose you Edward. You just need to know how much I love you, and how I will show you that. So, goodbye." I whispered the last part and wheeled myself out of the place. It was raining outside, but I went out anyway. I stood up, and pushed my chair away. I put pressure on my leg and to my surprise it only hurt just a little bit, but then I collapsed.

"Bella!" Alice came charging out of the hospital after me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I got up and put pressure on my leg again.

"It's over Alice. I've broken up with him. For his health." her eyes widened and she gasped.

"But-but Bella-" she stuttered.

"He took a bullet for me." I winced when I limped away from her. "The least I could do is walk for him." And that was the ending of my forever.

**Back! Back! You evil demons! Put the flame throwers down for a second and let me explain! I don't want to get flamed. The next chapter is the last, and then…on with the sequel! Technically you have to read the sequel to find out what happens between Bella and Edward! Ha! Hahaha-GAH!**

***sleeve on fire***


	24. Chapter 24: And ended with eight

I would enjoy telling you all that Edward had fought for me, and we lived together for the rest of our lives…but then I'd be lying to you.

The truth is, Edward and I would hardly speak anymore, let alone be in the same room anymore. When I was in the kitchen he was in his room. Everyday that I looked at him I wanted to kill myself, knowing that I caused him pain.

One day Rosalie confronted me.

"Why Bella?" she asked in a deadly whisper.

"I needed to protect him." I whispered.

"Protect him?" She screamed at me. "Have you seen him lately! You didn't protect him, you killed him!" I flinched and tears ran silently down my face.

"Put yourself in my place." I cried. "If there was a possibility that Royce could escape from prison, and had thought about killing the ones you love as torture, would you leave Emmett to protect him?" I asked and she looked down.

"I guess I can see your point." she whispered.

Pretty soon after that months went by like days. And days went by like hours. I didn't pay attention to my surrounding very much, when I was asked a question I would answer it, I would do what I was told, I ate, drank, did homework, and then went to bed. Pretty soon I took a look around me, and realized…I was at Rose and Emmett's graduation. Emmett grabbed his diploma and hugged the principle. Rose grabbed her diploma, and blew a kiss to the crowd, which made the boys go crazy. I clapped softly. I made eye contact with Rose, and I waved, she smiled slightly, and the walked off the stage.

In a blink of an eye, Emmett and Rose were taking luggage down to Emmett's jeep. I blinked again and I was in Rose's arms. Oh yeah. Her and Emmett were going to UCLA.

"I'm going to miss you Rose." I whispered.

"I promise that every now and then I'll fly here and we'll have one of our Johnny Depp marathons." She promised. I smiled but didn't say anything.

"Bye." I wove at them as they drove away. I looked next to me to see tears running down Alice's cheeks.

"We wont see them for a long time." she whispered. I looked at her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I know." I whispered. She put her head on my shoulder.

With out them, the days passed by as if they were seconds. Next thing I knew I was staring at a brightly lit floor. I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing a long, one-shouldered silvery blue dress. I took in my surroundings. I was at prom. I saw Alice dancing with Jasper, and Edward dancing with Leah. I was with Jacob. The time is going by way too fast, I distinctly remembered Alice helping me with my make up.

"Bella?" Jacob asked. I turned to him.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. I nodded. He took me by the hand and we twirled right in the mix with the people.

"So Bella. How are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm-" I started.

"Don't you dare tell me fine." he smiled gently at me.

"Honestly Jake, I'm not me anymore." I shook my head.

"I can tell. The Bella that I know and befriended, has been drifting away." he looked down at me. "Bella, your fading away."

"I know Jake. It's-it's hard…being with out him." I sighed looking down.

"That's it!" he huffed and we stopped dancing. He pulled me over to Edward. He smiled at Edward, and held my hand up.

"Swap you partners." He didn't let Edward answer, and me object. He grabbed Leah's hand and led her away to dance. Edward put his hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck. We danced in silence when I broke through.

"I'm tired of this Edward." I said. "I'm tired of us having to be in separate rooms when we're in the same house. I'm tired of us not talking anymore. I'm tired of feeling empty, all the time." tears leaked out of my eyes. Edward looked down at me, sympathy clear in his eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Edward said. Man, I missed his voice. "I've been…a total douche lately. I've only made you unhappy and myself miserable."

"No Edward. It isn't your fault it's mine." I said but he shook his head.

"No, it's my fault." anger bubbled up in me. Why wouldn't he just take my damned apology and we could remain friends.

"No Edward," I ground my teeth together. "I'm the one who broke up with you, can't you just take my apology?"

He looked away. "Because you didn't apologize for breaking my heart." I felt like he just hit me, tears fell down my cheeks. I stopped dancing and I stepped away from him.

"Will you just stop!" I shouted. The music cut off and people looked at us in shock. "I see you everyday Edward, and it kills me! It kills me! It kills me that I'm not apart of your life anymore! I just want to be your friend!"

Edward looked around uncomfortably. "Bella, you broke up with me, you can't expect me to want to be your friend."

I shook my head, I didn't think I just ran out of the room and back home.

When my head hit the pillow, I fell instantly back asleep.

Now the months passed by like seconds. Instantly I heard my name being called. I looked up and walked up the stage. My graduation. I grabbed my diploma and shook the principles hand. I ran off the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman the class of 2010!" Everyone screamed and cheered and hats flew into the air. My remained on my head.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me in a hug. "I can't believe this! I'm going to be going down to California with Jasper and…wait! Where are you going?" she asked me curiously.

"I don't know yet Alice." I smiled gently at her. I was lying. I knew exactly where I was going. The only person who knew was Jacob.

"Hey girls." Jasper came up to us. I threw my arms around him. He was one of the people that I would miss the most.

"We're finally graduates!" I shouted. "Group hug!" I spread my arms out, and hugged Alice and Jasper.

"Where'd Edward go?" I asked.

"He's saying goodbye to the Denali sisters." Jasper told me. I nodded and tried to find Edward. When I finally found him I tapped in his shoulder.

"Edward can I talk to you?" I asked.

"You already are." he smiled slightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I'm really sorry for everything I've ever done. And I really, really, really hope that we can remain friends." I held my hand out. He smiled at me and hugged me instead.

"Of course we can be friends." he whispered. I smiled milking this memory. Then I pulled away.

"I'll see you at home?" he asked. I smiled vaguely at him and then disappeared into the crowd.

I found Charlie and gave him a hug. "I'm really tired I'm gonna go home. Tell Rose and Emmett I said hi." Emmett and Rosalie came for our graduation, he smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Okay sweetheart."

"Love you dad." I waved at him and went to my truck. I reached into my glove compartment and grabbed the letters addressed to Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. I held them tightly to my chest for a couple seconds and then started to drive away. When I got home I put the letters on my bed and then grabbed my suit cases. I walked down the stairs and out the door. I looked back at the house, and then I got back in the car. Tears running down my cheeks I drove from my home.

To think that all this started with 25 letters.

Now, it's ending with 8.

**And let the flaming begin. Okay if you want a spoiler about the sequel just PM me and I'll tell you about the whole Edward and Bella deal. Just please don't give up on this. I guarantee that if you read the sequel you'll be happy with me! I'll tell you guys when I put it up, and if you want to know what the letters said, just ask and I'll put up a chapter about that.**


	25. IT IS UP!

Broken Promises

He's back. He's broken out of prison and is after her. And the only one that can help her emotionally, is the one who has completely forgotten her. Sequel to: It All Started With 25 Letters!

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2341 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 5-29-10 - Published: 5-29-10

**And there you go ladies and gentleman, I'll hold for applause! *cricket chirps* hey! Be thankful that I'm even putting it up this early! So there you go, and that is all!**

**Sincerely,**

**HIILEIHAWAIIANGURL**


	26. Chapter 25: Letters From Bella

Alice POV

We all returned from the diner. Charlie told us that Bella had gotten tired and so we figured that she had taken a nap. I saved her some salad so I decided to go upstairs and give it to her. I walked into the room and looked at it confused. Bella wasn't in there. My eyes widened and I went straight to her closet. I opened the door and dropped the salad onto floor where in burst ranch onto the carpet. I did the intentional thing, I screamed.

"Alice!" Everyone came into the room.

"What's wrong honey?" Jasper asked me.

"She's gone. Bella's gone." I whispered.

"You guys?" Edwards voice shook. We looked to him and he had letters in his hands. "Each of them are addressed to us…in Bella's handwriting." he handed them out and I read mine.

_Dear Alice,_

_Thank you. For being my first friend. For excepting me into your family. You are one the most wonderful girls that I have ever met. It would have been even more wonderful if we became sisters. However, you are my sister, deep down. I love you like a sister, so…_

_I hope you can understand my choice of leaving. I will not tell you where I am, for I want you to lead normal lives. Marry Jasper, have kids, be happy. _

_Love Forever and Always_

_Bella_

I had tears running down my cheeks by the end of the letter. I looked up to see everyone else crying also. Edward was sobbing though. I wiped away my tears.

"Edward?" I whispered. He looked up at me, dropped his letter and ran out of the room, I heard his door slam. I walked over and picked his letter up.

_My Dearest Edward,_

_I know you must be thinking that I am being selfish but I am doing this because I can't stand to see you in pain. I love you Edward. I have always loved you. I hope that one day we will meet again, and eventually my life would be normal around that time so we could take things off again. I hope that the friendship between us can remain._

_Love Forever and forever more,_

_Bella_

I let the letter fall to the floor. She really was in love with him.

Rose read her letter out loud.

"Dear Rose, you are one of the most strongest, and greatest woman that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Both you and Alice are like my sisters. I'm sorry that we've only had 2 Johnny marathons, I wish that we'd had more. You inspire me by your strength, attitude, and intelligence. I hope you know why I moved away, and I hope you understand why I am not telling you where I moved. This is so you can lead a normal life.

Love Forever and Always, Bella."

We each took turns reading our letters.

"Dear Esme, you remind me so much of my mother. You both will do anything for your family. I want to thank you for excepting me and letting me join your family. You are one of the most sweetest people that I have had the pleasure of meeting. Keep your family together.

Love Forever and Always, Bella."

"Dear Emmett, I'll miss you. You are a wonderful guy, and you better not stop cracking jokes. I'll be damned if you stop goofing around because of me! Pop the question and have little Emmett and Rosalie munchkins, 'kay?

Love Forever and Always, Bella." Emmett chuckled.

"Dear Carlisle, Thank you for fixing me. Thank you for excepting me into you family. Thank you for everything. Keep your family together, and don't you dare let them weep over me. I won't have any of it!

Love Forever and Always, Bella."

Jasper's voice shook as he read his.

"D-Dear Jasper, you are a really good friend and I'm glad that we have become friends. You are one of the best, most trustworthy, most courteous friends that I could ever ask for. I hope that you can understand my decision on leaving. Marry Alice, have kids, and I hope to one day meet you again.

Love Forever and Always, Bella."

"Dear dad, thank you for finding me. I know that it must be hard to find your daughter, and then lose her again. But you must understand that this is my choice. Of course it nearly killed me to leave. I love you and will always love you. Thank you for the advice that you have given me and for encouraging me.

Love Forever and Always, Bella."

We all sighed, and I closed my eyes, letting my tears spill.

**I feel a little bad because this is so short so…here.**

Phil POV

My hands wrapped around the bars of my jail cell. And I glared at nothing. Finally, I was let out for a little bit of fresh air. I looked at James and Royce and nodded. They both began to fight, and the officers ran over to break it up, but they had created a full out jail fight, it gave me enough time to run towards the fence. I pulled the cover off of the big hole that I had created over the duration of the year. I crawled into it and hid in it. When it was night, a officer walked by, he was about my size so I charged at him when he had his back to me. The large chunk of metal that I had torn off from the fence is what I used to stab him with. I made sure to stab him in the neck. I dragged him into a dark corner. I swapped clothes with him and I began to walk towards the front of the jail.

"Hey Corey! Why you going home so early?" The officer at front shouted.

"Emergency with my family." I muttered.

"But you live on your own…wait a minute-" I didn't let him finish. I whipped out the gun and shot the man four times. I ran through the doors and looked around. I ran headlong into the forest.

_Isabella Swan, I vow it now, that I will find you._

**Ta da! I just got chills just writing it!**


	27. THANK YOU!

**Okay, just a deep thank you to everyone!**

**.forever..**

**0BigBadWolf0**

**0jasper'sbitch0**

**91Shadow**

**Abiageal-Maeve-Eventide-Niamh**

**acidrose60**

**aero2013**

**All Hallows eve baby**

**allybrookecullen**

**AlwaysTrueToYou**

**Artemis GoH**

**asherandjeanclaude**

**Banana93**

**becca nicole43**

**bellacullen32**

**bellaroxursocx**

**Beth Ann Cullen**

**biankaaa**

**blackberry curve 2**

**Blue Eyed Hawk**

**Blueberry232**

**bluetippedangelwings**

**BoookWoorm35**

**BubblyBookz31**

**bunni-luv**

**caithal97**

**caramel1990**

**Chanku27**

**CherryTwihart**

**chill89**

**ChristinaRae-xoxo**

**Cloudy with a chance of readin**

**collel**

**CoLoRgUaRdGiRl01**

**crazy-chick-4life**

**cullenfan**

**Dani-1811**

**deatheatereimi**

**Dhampir hottie94**

**dowhatyoucan**

**drea pepe.w**

**earth-fairy2006**

**Edward-and-Sara-4ever**

**edwardlover55**

**EDWARDLUVA96**

**Eebee Cullen**

**EGG BEASTIE**

**Elmo-.'BiteMe'.-Cullen**

**emma holly cullen**

**Empressgirl69**

**Esha-Loves-You**

**fanficsluva489636**

**.k.**

**fuzzyfluffycurly121314**

**Giggles2010**

**gigicullen1204**

**Goldengirl303**

**greeneyesinmydreams**

**GypsySpiritHawkDreams**

**HottestWolfOfJakesPack**

**Hyphy**

**I Just Need You**

**idk-im-an-idiot**

**Iloveme92**

**Ima-Believer**

**ImABloodQueen**

**ImDifferen-DealWithIt**

**imusic247**

**In your dreams bby x3**

**Incomplete Lullaby**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen**

**izabethelay13**

**Izzycullen6**

**Jacobluver26**

**Jasperlover101**

**JaspersLittleCupcake**

**JazziCakes**

**jenninemarie**

**Jenox2009**

**Jodieeee**

**jparker123196**

**katherynkae91**

**kdani2345**

**kdillin**

**kia 08**

**koolestloser**

**KristenStewartFan**

**lady-nini-3**

**ladyelmo323**

**Larlyn062509**

**Laura Rebecca Esme Hartley**

**laurajaexo**

**LifeSuxAndThenYouDie**

**Lilly Hope Cullen**

**..4eva**

**lostmymind27**

**lulucharms**

**Luvthisstory**

**Marike1992**

**maxium redbird swan**

**megan84**

**Mel- A Hyper Pixie**

**miaforever**

**millymollymanda**

**25**

**MissingJames**

**MissTwilghtLover6**

**molley1014**

**mollyybabyy**

**mommy020109**

**Moon Sea Star**

**.EdwardandBellaCullen**

**Mrs Jacob Tuck**

**mrsedwardcullen7**

**musicforever21**

**MUZIKLUV3RxD**

**Myod777**

**MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR**

**NatalieRayne**

**NawtUrGurl**

**NeRdYcHiCk13**

**Nikkiixxx**

**OMGimagleek**

**OmTrOcKiT1o1**

**padfoot-prongslet**

**pantherchild109**

**PetLover09**

**Pixielookalike101**

**PixieMarch**

**pixiestixz**

**PoppyOne**

**preppygoth13**

**Princess Smartypants**

**PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW**

**rebeccacabrams**

**reva2006**

**RhianneMidNightSun**

**RogueRaina**

**Rosalie-Emmett-Kristin-Jett**

**Rubberdu3ky**

**rues-twin**

**saintoflostcauses**

**scarletblusssh**

**01992**

**SilverJewelKitty**

**Sky Diamonds06**

**smrtcookies**

**SomethinSurreal**

**SparklyVampChick**

**Sway132073**

**SWEETVANILLAFAN**

**t14bolton**

**tammar**

**teambella13**

**The Golden Echo**

**thetwilighttale**

**TwihardNiki3**

**twiilight-lover243**

**twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT**

**.Lover**

**Twilightaholic1122**

**TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul**

**TwilightHotties1611**

**twilightlover4evr**

**twilightlover4god**

**twilightluver39**

**twilightmegan**

**VampChick76**

**.19**

**vampiregirl595**

**vampirelover13**

**vamplover14**

**VanillaTwilight12**

**Vccgirl1**

**vpesina**

**WannabeAuthor2545**

**Wannabebellaswan**

**WhitlockSwan1843**

**Writer0Tina**

**xCuteWithoutThe.E**

**xMissWorldx**

**xo-TeamEdward-ox**

**xoxoSUMMER RAINExoxo**

**.**

**.Xx**

**xXKimmyXx**

**xxpianoplayerxx**

**yvetteBETCH**

**zanyehuan**

**and many more! thank you so much for supporting my story, it really means a lot to me!**

**sincerely,**

**hiileihawaiiangurl**


End file.
